Naruto Yokai Adventures
by animemaster5724
Summary: Have you ever noticed that all of the biju are a mixture of 2 creature except for the kyuubi? Well guess what he is to, but what are they and how does this affect Naruto, and why is the blonde drinking blood? Naruto seems not to care and that explains why he is at a school for monsters. PLEASE REVIEW! Naruto/ Moka
1. Prolouge, Kitsune & a Vampire

**Authors note: I own absolutely no characters listed or appearing in todays episode story. This is a nonprofit franchise, Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masai Kishimoto. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter overview**

**It was a long 15 years of Naruto's life. He went through many things, being a political pariah, nearly failing his third chance at the genin exams, a miniature war for the chunnin exams, losing his best friend to a pedophile, going on a two and a half year training trip, returning from said trip and helping a village leader, meeting up with his old friend who left, killing two IMMORTALS, fighting a giant turtle, losing his sensei to his sensei's older apprentice, killing his sensei's Killer By mastering sage mode, mastering the Kyuubi chakra, fighting in a war, beating the original protagenor of all chakra, defeating the mother of his worlds messiah, and now just chilling at the ripe age of 15. Can Naruto keep his young life together or will it own him. Just watch and be amazed because this blonde is different from the rest. With a nine tailed Vampire/ Kitsune hybrid in his stomach, it isn't hard to see why he is so strong, but what would happen if he was thrown into a world where the classes are doubled, one where monsters at C class can compete with most A and S rank Ninja. Join us and survey our journey.**

* * *

Story Recap

Naruto Uzumaki. That is the name of Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja, the savior of the ninja world, and its bridge to the foreseeable future. He has gone through a great many dealings, some good most bad, but his story doesn't officially start there; no this was just the beginning. Currently the youth is walking down the newly paved streets of Konoha while conversing with his partner Kurama or as we know him the Kyuubi no kitsune. Who is he, oh he is just the being sealed inside of Naruto's gut at birth and allegedly there are 8 more beings out there just like him.

There called biju, all nine of them they were. Well they were but circumstances lead to them fusing with Naruto before him releasing them all, all but the one he was born with. These nine beings were very powerful and old creatures that held the ability to stop a nuclear warhead with just a flick of their massive tails. Each one was a combination of two creatures and the stronger it was the more tails/ power it had.

At one tail we have Shukaku the one tailed sand spirit which is a raccoon mixed with a sand demon from one of Egypt's dead kings. He is currently sealed back inside of his original container Gaara, and is in a happy brother relationship with the boy. At first they detested the thought of being more than enemies but over time they reconciled their hatred and it turned into a beautiful friendship.

With two tails stood Matatabi the two tailed monster cat and she is mixed with a rare blue hell hound and a monster cat. She was released back into the wild and has been unsighted for the last six days which coincidentally was the last day of the great ninja war.

Next was the three tailed turtle Isobu and he was a mixture of an armadillo and a turtle. He is currently in hiding in the Mediterranean Sea and has been ever since the war ended six days ago.

Then after him was the four tailed monster ape Son Goku and he was a mixture of a Great Ape and also a monkey. He is actually a creature on the Sarutobi clan summoning scroll and currently he is traveling with his new host Rock Lee. They meet in a strange way after the war but ever since then Goku has been training Lee in inventive ways to increase his chakra control and currently the boy can do some very small fire jutsu. He also allows Lee to play with his son Chimchar.

After Son Goku was the five tailed dolphin horse named Kokuo. He is currently just running around in large fields just outside of Konoha and apparently when he was a human he was some sort of magician. Right now he is usually playing with Konohamaru and teaching him a bit of his 'Magic'.

Up next is the six tailed slug Saiken and he is a mixture of a giant white slug and a sea sponge. He is the quietest of the biju and as soon as the war ended there wasn't a single trace of him which is Ludacris seeing as everywhere he goes he leaves a trail of green slime.

After him is the seven tailed horned beetle/ moth Choumei and he is apparently a mixture of a horned beetle, ladybug, and butterfly. Yup he is just strange but everywhere he goes people are guaranteed good luck while he is there so that nullifies his strange earthly connections. Apparently he is pulling a Tsunade and hitting up every casino he sees, said something about doing it when he was just a regular human so why stop then.

Of course naturally after seven comes eight and at number eight is Gyuki. He is a mixture of an ox/ bull and an octopus/ kraken. He currently resides inside of his favorite host Killer B of the hidden cloud and he returned to him after the war had ended so the man could continue living. He and Shukaku are the only biju who actually had host to return to after the war.

Finally is the strongest of all the current nine biju the nine tailed fox. His name is Kurama and like the other biju he is a mixture of two creatures but unlike the others he wasn't originally human, in fact he isn't even originally from this dimension. No this guy is definitely part kitsune but many would argue his other creature was a human or some other ridiculous notion like he was a werewolf. Kurama is half kitsune and half vampire and is from a dimension known as dimension RV2. Why he was here, well that is a story for another time because right now we are going to get back to this story.

"And your saying that it is impossible for me to love her because when I was born another was born just as I was and we were predetermined/ destined for each other since before birth?" Naruto asked the giant fox in his gut. At first Kurama didn't reply but soon Naruto got a grunt of annoyance and he soon heard a voice speak back to him.

"**Yes, god for the last time listen closely. Whenever one of my kind is born into the world he or she is always born in a pair with another. That other person is actually linked to them and the two people can only love each other, they feel emotions for other people and even a weak form of love for some people but they can only truly love each other,"** Kurama spoke again causing Naruto to go silent. So many questions were running through the blonde's head. None really made sense but one stuck out to him and he felt the need to address his tenant with it.

"And what exactly is your kind Kurama? Lepracon, giraffe, werewolf, what is it?" Naruto said sarcastically. His words echoed through his mind and he heard a loud grunt come from the fox in his gut.

"**Don't you dare compare my species with those filthy werewolf vermin. If you really must know then I will tell you. I like I have informed you a great many times am not from this universe. I am from sector RV2 in dimension FF and my species is a mixture of a Kitsune and a Vampire."** Kurama said with the utmost seriousness.

Naruto said nothing as he listened to the fox's words and then he went over his life's history.

"**Haven't you ever wondered why when you used my most basic chakra your eyes slit and turn red like a vampire and your teeth sharpen? This is why I have two different forms of chakra not that lame bullshit excuse you came up with. Seriously you really thought you got that golden battle form from merging our chakra; ha, no that is my kitsune battle form and you do well to remember it."** The Kyuubi declared causing Naruto to think even harder. This explained why he didn't really favor water, why he didn't like strong pungent smells, why the Kyuubi had both a red and a gold chakra. He was a vampire/ kitsune hybrid.

"What then Kurama, how would this make me one of your kind?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"**Moron you really don't get it do you? Before you were born I was sealed in your mother, then while your father and mother where hitching themselves together she accessed my vampire Yokai and that alone already gave you the status of a vampire but before you ask why don't you have any of the weaknesses let me finish. Second I pushed my kitsune chakra into your unfertilized egg form and continued doing this until the time of your birth technically making me your half-brother or half father." **Kurama said allowing Naruto to process the information.

"**After you were born I was then sealed into you and of course this seal does more than just seal my chakra, it seals any chakra similar to mine and by default it sealed off your latent vampire blood and kitsune blood. This is why when you fought pain and released more of my chakra the seal malfunctioned because you technically inherited my chakra and thus you are a kitsune/ vampire hybrid. Didn't you ever find it strange that you liked the taste of blood so much, or why you love biting people, or even why you are a natural trickster? It is because the seal sealed off your genes and when you broke it you just started receiving the traits you got from me," **Kurama said.

Naruto then thought and thought hard. It explained why he always basked in the taste of his own blood or why those few times he ate as many blood pills as he could. He also noticed that he was indeed a trickster and especially in his younger days. "Wait so even if I am some sort of Vampire/ Kitsune/ Human hybrid first off why after breaking the seal do I not have all of these features? Also who is this other person that I can only love?" the S classed teen asked.

"**Well this is going to be a tough pill for you to swallow so listen very closely. You right now are 100% human, yup shocking isn't it? Bu-t in a few years your Yokai will kick in and over a long nine month period you will slowly lose your humanity until you slowly digress into a full blooded monster but I have a feeling you are going to screw that up somehow and speed up the process." **Kurama said. '_Not to mention that if we were in my home dimension this would have already happened the second he was born, in fact if he was to go there he would immediately begin the transformation but I wonder if I should tell him what would happen once the change is complete?'_

Naruto listened intently to the information and quietly thought. 'So I've got some time, but I wonder how everyone would feel if they found this out? If they found out I was only to be a human for a little while longer and that I could only love someone who… wait I forgot to get my answer,' he mulled over.

"And about who I'm 'In love with'?" he said using air quotes as he spoke. Each word was laced in heavy sarcasm, enough to take out a fully loaded barracuda.

"**Ahh well to answer that well- I don't know. I mean it probably isn't anyone here since there are no other vampires in this dimension but back home is probably where the person is. I personally haven't found mine nor do I intend to but trust me when I say I have a gut feeling you will find yours soon,"** Kurama said as if he was withholding information. Naruto would have asked for more information but his longtime rival and best friend Sasuke Uchiha just strolled up to him.

Behind the dark haired boy was Naruto's young thirteen year old friend Konohamaru, who was training to learn 'magic'. Naruto then looked to the left and saw two more people locked in a bout of deadly combat. The red haired one was Gaara, his fellow jinchuuriki and friend and the one in the green jumpsuit was Rock Lee the best friend of the Yonbi. Lee had a small brown monkey next to him who was apparently the son of Son Goku and Monkey King Enma's sister. His name is Chimchar and he sat on the floor by Lee's bags.

Konohamaru shared a look with Sasuke and they both nodded before jumping into their prospective spots. Sasuke took the opposite end of the field of Naruto and Konohamaru was sitting in a nearby tree weaving hand signs. Before he could finish the last one Sasuke and Naruto had an internal conversation with their eyes.

'A battle huh,' they both thought simultaneously and each got into their respective fighting stances.

**I- Inu - Tori -Saru – Hitsuji: Ninja Art: Summoning Seal**

Konohamaru slapped his hand on the trunk of his tree and from the seal came a human sized cloud of smoke. When it died down Naruto and the others glanced over to see a man sized robe of purple mage armor sitting next to Konohamaru. It had two glowing green eyes and glared at the field Naruto and Sasuke occupied.

"Mahad you know what to do. I want this on videotaped, that way I have proof that Sasuke lost to Naruto ni-san," Konohamaru declared causing Naruto to sweat drop and Sasuke to flail angrily. Naruto then regained his composure just as Sasuke did and they both stared at each other with determination.

The fight immediately broke out with Naruto kicking his energy into his kitsune battle form. His jacket opened and turned a fiery gold while his inside shirt turned into a flaming black. His hair stood upright and it caught on a gold flame and his pants turned pitch black. He gained a gold circle on his stomach where the seal was and gold magatama on his neck. On his coat were various black marks, and on the back as well. Behind him nine balls of black energy formed but each was soon wrapped up in a tail and sucked into one of the nine magatama designs on his back.

Sasuke saw Naruto's transformation so he decided to ante up. He transformed both of his eyes into his new red Rinnegan/Sharingan hybrid and activated Susanoo before compressing it into human sized battle armor. He then commanded all of the energy but the wings to recede into his chakra network leaving him with purple wings. He then added more chakra around his sword and made a spinal cord complete with a rib cage and skull sized helmet.

Both ninja charged at each other at speeds nearing the 100 miles per hour. They blurred to each other and interlocked and neither could out push the other. The atmosphere was quickly saturated with dense charka and kitsune Yokai. Naruto saw Sasuke being serious by adding some purple Susanoo armor over his torso so he decided to step up as well.

'Kurama can I access some of your vampire chakra?' Naruto requested in the middle of his battle. '**Sure**''_Even though you have your own,_' he said and then thought to his self. Naruto's eyes turned bright red and slit while his teeth sharpened and grew into fangs. Naruto then went overboard and entered sage mode, he did so by simply creating an astral him with his gold chakra and this clone grew attached to his back. He then gathered sage chakra and Naruto gained the horizontal bar and orange pigmentation around his eyes.

Sasuke was pushed down into a deep crater and he had to dodge Naruto's decapitating kick aimed for his neck. He soon found his self on the defensive as Naruto kept unleashing a flurry of blows and he only had a Susanoo backing him up. Sasuke eventually had enough and use his advanced shunshin to teleport ten meters from Naruto and then he called out to a person in the woods.

Naruto watched as a large orange haired boy came out the woods and touched Sasuke where his cursed seal used to be. He then saw the familiar black marks of the cursed seal spread on his body and Susanoo and Naruto knew that the gentle giant was none other than Jugo, Sasuke's personal keeper.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and the two of them appeared in the center of the field again this time with both combatants throwing a right punch. Their fists collided and sent shockwaves that blasted the bark and leaves of trees in the opposite directions. Naruto and Sasuke didn't stop there as each soon let out a crescent arced kick aimed for the others midsection. These kicks collided with each other and this time it kicked up a few trees and the clouds distorted before turning black.

"Uh, Naruto ni … Sasuke, I think you should stop," Konohamaru meekly said seeing the sky drastically change. At this point Gaara and Lee both stopped and observed the fight with Lee now holding little Chimchar and Gaara conversing with a sand effigy of Shukaku.

'You say what now?' Gaara thought looking at the miniature raccoon.

'**If they don't stop then they could rip the time barrier with the energy being put out. Look, break the speed of sound which they already did and you get a sonic boom. Break the speed of light and you get a time boom, but if they continue at this it will go past that and we may get a dimension boom which isn't good. Stop them now,**' Shukaku commanded his host.

Gaara looked to Lee and they both nodded before rushing next to Naruto and Sasuke. Lee tried to get Sasuke in a haymaker but the Uchiha batted him into an already flying Gaara with his Susanoo arm. Gaara went flying before him because Naruto sent him backwards with a chakra arm.

Both Naruto and Sasuke charged up their signature techniques, neither stopping as they unconsciously glared at one another. Naruto formed a larger than usual rasengan and Sasuke formed a chidori which sprang to life in a snap hiss. The two then ran to one another and reared their arms back to slam the technique into each other.

Lee being the fitness nut he was tried once again to stop their charges but right as he appeared in the center of the contact zone the two collided techniques and a giant boom enveloped the clearing.

"Narutooooo!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasukeeeee!" Naruto yelled with both colliding right there.

An explosion was imminent but unlike all the others this one had absolutely no chaos in its wake. No instead all that happened was a giant white and black ball forming before it peacefully died down and when it did absolutely nothing was in the spot. All that was left was just a giant white area. No Naruto, or Sasuke, no Lee, Gaara or even Konohamaru. Hell even Chimchar, Mahad, and Jugo were gone, there was just nothing left; not even a single solitary blade of grass.

* * *

(Ten Minutes before Collison: God Verse)

Kami sat on his throne as he watched his two favorite subjects get ready for battle. He decided that enough was enough and that it was time to deal with his worst enemy ever, boredom. To relieve his self of his duties he simply tampered with universe NN6's energy alignment.

This meant that when Naruto and Sasuke prepared to collide they would build up way to much energy and break the universal law of energy. It did and now he was planning to use this temperament to his advantage. Now he could fix an old problem that was never solved for 400 years.

'Soon Kurama you will return to your rightful home but you won't be staying. No I have other plans for you but your host… well I think it's about time he meet my second in command,' kami thought while looking over the screen.

"Yemma, this is Kami. Send me Nurari," the god said while pushing a button that appeared out of nowhere. There was some static that meant the order was affirmed and then kami relaxed back into his chair.

About three minutes later a bus pulled up and stopped at the crystal staircase before turning off and opening the doors. Out of it stepped a strange humanoid with a blue suit, red tie, and two glowing yellow eyes that were hidden by a strange blue hat. The humanoid walked up the steps and approached the ethereal white entity sitting in a white chair. He looked at the glass orb kami was looking into and cleared his throat.

"Ahh Nurari right on time, listen I know your plans are in motion but I have a better option for you. Don't send Tsukune Aono to Yokai academy because I think I have a good candidate for his replacement," kami said not once looking at the strange bus driver. Nurari said nothing as he just observed kami for signs of a joke, after a few seconds of staring he decided to get his question out.

"Oh, and who is this young youth and how could he possibly be a better option than Mr. Aono?" Nurari challenged the god on the throne. Kami just smirked before kicking the all-seeing orb to Nurari and touching it to show a very familiar fox to the bus driver. Nurari looked down and immediately gasped at who the person was on the ball.

"That's!?" the humanoid could barely say the person before kami nodded.

"Correct, the fox with vampire traits you are looking at is your long lost friend of you and Mikogami. That is Kurama. He has changed has he not?" kami said with Nurari looking even more surprised.

"So then the boy?" the bus driver looked confused as to who the kid was exactly.

"In laments terms he is the other half of the girl we chose to defeat HIM. Also due to certain circumstances surrounding his birth he is technically the half son of Kurama making him 1/3 human, vampire and kitsune; however, he is to arrive in your world in a few minutes and this will corrode the seal holding Kurama. This will release his inner Yokai and obliterate his human half; the explosion will also affect the other four humans around him changing their DNA. I am giving you access to their files and what they will transform into," kami said while snapping his finger.

Five manila folders appeared in Nurari's hands and within the span of a second he looked over each one.

'Lets see here Vampire and Kitsune hybrid ok, Incubus and Keshin hybrid oh how exciting, Sand monster very nice, Wizard/ Mage hmm so he is for her, and last but not least we have a new breed Berserker/ Infernape very original,' Nurari thought reviewing each folder.

"And sir what of the animal, wizard, and orange haired boy, not to mention Shukaku-san?" the bus driver added on.

"They will all die and come here while their DNA and power will serve to change each of the other boys into their new monster forms," kami said seriously causing Nurari to laugh heartily. "Ok sire and you only want me to pick up Naruto right or do you want me to make separate journeys to each of them and tell them where they are and of the predicament they are in," Nurari continued with kami nodding.

"But do remember to tell them of their loss of humanity, I feel Kyuubi may reveal that long before he departs with Naruto, maybe even on the first day. Any who you have 5 stops, but make sure Naruto is the last. I want him to run into her so Kurama can understand just what is going on," kami finished with a dismissive wave. Nurari bowed and then left the alter before starting up his bus.

"Oh and Nurari, make sure to discreetly add that seal to Naruto. I think his transformation will happen to fast so be sure to suppress it and divide his Yokai into vampyric and kitsune. He may get the tar beat out of him sometimes but this will teach him to control his great power," kami added with a laugh just as the bus took off at the speed of light.

3

2

1

"Boom!" kami said just as Naruto and Sasuke collided. "And away we go. Naruto you better keep this interesting, your lineage will definitely help."

**Prologue Ends/ Chapter Begins**

* * *

(With Naruto: Landing Zone)

'**Kid!**' a voice cried.

'**Come on kit get up!**' it said louder this time. Naruto groaned from his bed of shrubbery and slowly stood up while holding his head.

"Uhh, Kurama… what happened?" Naruto grunted out slowly. He nursed his aching head while looking around at his surroundings. He saw a weird sign that read 'wait here for bus' and so he looked on confused right as a bus pulled up to him. "Kurama? Hello!" Naruto said in his head.

The doors to the bus opened and on the right hand side of the vehicle Naruto saw a blue suited man staring at him with glowing gold eyes.

"**Nurari!**" Kurama yelled in Naruto's mind and instantly the kitsune knew where he was. "**Naruto I don't know how you did it but you done did it now. Were back in my original world RV2,**" Kurama told Naruto who looked shocked as the fox's words.

"Well any bright ideas on how to return home, or how long that would take," he said out loud causing Nurari to catch on to his internal conversation and for Kyuubi to go silent. Naruto soon heard a low chuckle and looked straight into Nurari's glowing eyes to hear him in full blown laughter.

"Kid, come on and get in. Let me just say this now and don't challenge me on this. There is no way back to your dimension so I suggest you just get on the bus and allow me and Kurama to explain just where you are," the humanoid said with Naruto looking shocked.

'Kurama is this true?' Naruto asked his partner and the fox gave an affirmative causing Naruto to deflate and sigh before getting on the bus. The doors closed behind him and soon the bus pulled off with Naruto looking even more confused than before.

"Look kid, before you ask you are not in your dimension nor are you anywhere near this one's advancements in technology. This here is called a bus which is an automotive vehicle; that means there is no need for a horse or other creature to make it move forward. There are many things you aren't proxy to but come up here to the front and let me touch your head. One of my abilities as chief of all monsters allows me to share knowledge with just a touch," Nurari said while lighting a cigar before puffing out a wad of smoke.

'Chief of all monsters? What exactly is going on here?' Naruto thought with Kurama sighing in his head.

"**Look kid just let him touch you and enter deep inside of your mind. Every question you could think of on this trip and then some will probably be answered,"** Kurama said in his head causing Naruto to shrug and walk up to the bus driver. Nurari smirked before reaching out the palm of his left hand and grabbing Naruto's cranium. Naruto was instantly filled with knowledge he never had, including Nurari's conversation with kami bar the last part.

"No way for real. I really have to go to this Yokai academy, why does kami want me to do that?" Naruto defiantly asked but Nurari simply made a package materialize in his hand. He handed it to Naruto and then went back to driving the bus.

"Listen, if you didn't get the information then he doesn't want you to know about it. Look in that box is the schools uniform. You and your four friends are special cases so you each may modify the ties of your uniform but that is it for now. Get dressed because in thirty seconds we will be at the school." Nurari said with Naruto glaring and opening the box.

He quickly dressed himself in the green uniform and chose an orange tie instead of the default red one. For shoes he had some brown Sperry's and he had on a pair of light hazel chinos for pants. Right as he put his last not in the tie the bus pulled to an approximate stop right in front of the pumpkin headed scarecrow. Naruto huffed before stepping out of the bus but Nurari had a few choice words to end their conversation.

"Hey kid remember this is a school for monsters and your monster form transformation hasn't fully started yet so do take care not to reveal that. Kurama can still lend you his energy but after a while that won't work so try not to die. Remember Yokai Academy is one scary ass place, a school with monsters, by monsters, and for monsters. Remember that and remind your friends of it and you'll do fine." Nurari said making Naruto sweat drop at his sudden words.

"Schools down the scary as forest and straight from there. Can't miss it, remember try not to die," the bus driver said pulling off and going down a tunnel.

Naruto sighed before walking down the designated path. Almost immediately he soon came to the forest of spooky trees. It was filled with many tombstones and skeletons along with quite the number of bats. This really was a strange little school he had, and apparently he needs to stay covert.

He walked for a while deep into the forest before he got hit with a feeling of being lost. Instantly he questioned every direction before staring to the sky. He looked around the strange forest before catching a little hypothesis.

'Yeah that could work. If I enter sage mode not only will I get faster but that will eliminate any chances of getting lost,' Naruto thought while clapping his hands. Just as he stopped moving and concentrated he instantly entered sage mode.

'Strange, I enter sage mode nearly instantly in this world. Is it because of the Yokai potency or something?' he thought before calling off the sage mode. He soon tried his six paths kitsune battle form and when he entered it he found that the flames were much more vibrant and his tails were automatically out this time. The flame had a slight red tint to it but it was barely noticeable to the overpowering orange. Also the truth seeking balls appeared denser and bigger for some strange reason.

'Odd even Rikudo battle mode is affected. What about Kurama and mines vampire mode, I need to see if it is different,' he thought. "Kurama may I enter that please?" Naruto asked. Kurama weighed the pros and cons of doing this. Letting him enter the mode will exhaust Naruto's fragile but growing Yokai reserves but also it will make them stronger when he leaves the form. He won't be able to enter vampire mode for a while but that was a necessary sacrifice to make Naruto stronger.

"Sure, one red chakra coming right up!" Kurama said pushing his vampyric Yokai through the new seal Nurari added. As explained it entered right into Naruto's own mainstream and merged with his already present vampire blood before syncing with it and growing it.

Naruto watched as the seal on his stomach glowed blue instead of its usual red glow. This sent out a silver pulse and soon the landscape darkened. Naruto saw a silverish cross glowing on his seal and then he felt something inside of him snap before energy flooded his body.

_When the inner seal on his eight trigram seal is released Naruto's human half vanishes and his inner vampire awakens._

The sky turned blood red and the moon also followed suit. Naruto felt his energy nearly quadruple unlike back in his world where this only doubled it. First his calf and quadriceps muscles popped out from enlarging, and then his pectorals and tri and biceps expanded. Finally his hair spiked upwards and grew slightly in length before it all folded up except for two diagonal bangs. His eyes turned blood red and slit and his two incisors turned into fangs while his hair got small silver tints in it.

(AN: His hair is similar to Lssg broly)

'Wow, I feel so incredibly powerful here. I wonder if this can combine with sage mode,' he thought while clapping his hands. Soon a burst of energy hit the area and Naruto got the horizontal bars and orange pigmentation for sage mode symbols.

"Man I don't think I'll ever get used to this sage mode. But I get the feeling that something isn't right with it," Naruto said. Right as he said that he felt his vampire energy die out and the scenery turned back to normal. Confused Naruto looked at his hands before he sensed the rapid approach of someone with his sage mode. He soon felt it coming right at him so he tried to move but as soon as he did a sharp pain hit his nervous system and he couldn't move, all this happened just as a bicycle slammed into his cheek.

Naruto and the operator of the bicycle were violently flung to the ground in a heap of pain. The only reason Naruto's neck didn't sever from his body was because of the leftover energy of sage mode. As he appreciated the durability sage mode granted him he tried getting up only to earn a squeak as his hand pushed up against a very soft ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just suddenly got all dizzy," the figure next to Naruto said wiping pink strands of hair from her face. Naruto slowly looked up and his heart beat irregularly got rougher as he looked dead into her green eyes. Her pink hair flew with the wind and made a harmonious picture with her heart shaped face.

'No way, she looks like Sakura chan, but, but she is much better looking. She is so beautiful!' Naruto thought looking at the girl in front of him. With Kurama he was also observing the girl, he too was wondering exactly who she was although from the color of her hair and eyes he got a few theories.

Naruto suddenly slipped and his hand slid towards the girl's uncharted territory. They both gasped and their faces went red, both of their expressions were embarrassed as they looked on with whitened eyes. Naruto quickly removed his hand and looked at it as if it was tainted with impurity and the girl turned redder. He then caught glimpses of Sakura beating him so he immediately waved the girl off and repeatedly apologized for his actions.

Suddenly the cut on his whiskered cheek that he obtained from the bicycle opened up and a small trail of blood seeped out. He touched it with an emotionless expression before staring at his own blood and slowly going in to lick it. This would not be as the girl stopped him with her words of concern.

"Oh you're bleeding," she said in a concerned manner while reaching in her pockets for something. She fumbled around for a second before pulling out a handkerchief and scooting up to Naruto's face with the ornate piece of paper. Right as she was about to dab the soft cotton on his cheek she caught a whiff of a delightful aroma coming from Naruto. Her eyes slightly glazed over as she looked at the wound.

"I can't," she muttered to herself, fighting the upcoming urges in her body. Her face soon relaxed and she blushed as her eyes slightly slit.

"I shouldn't," she reconciled while holding the flaps of her blazer but alas the urge proved to be much too strong for her. Kurama immediately picked up on her behavior and instantly knew what was going to happen. As a result he surged some kitsune Yokai into Naruto's stream while adding a light dab of Naruto's vampire Yokai. If this girl was exactly who he thought she was then this next part would be funny.

"Oh my that smell," she continued in a lustrous voice. 'Hm, smell,' Naruto thought while instinctively sniffing her hair like a kitsune. He picked up the honey doo and herbal sent and instantly went into bliss and his blood made it even better.

Immediately the girl cuffed his cheeks with both of her hands and looked him dead in the eyes with a deep red blush. "Sorry I can't help it! Cause I'm a vampire," she finished baring her miniature fangs with a content smile. She leaned into Naruto's neck and bit him while moaning like an absolute mess. Naruto felt his heartbeat flutter and pump twice the normal amount of blood necessary while his kitsune Yokai pulsed sending the girl into bliss.

After a few seconds she pulled back quickly with a light trail of saliva and blood flowing from her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she said genuinely sorry for biting him. Naruto's golden Rikudo energy pulsed form the holes and he noticed some of it was inside of the girl now. He looked confused before seeing the blood and saliva string slowly fall to the ground. Naruto caught some of the dripping blood and licked it before touching his wounded neck. "You bit me!" he cried out in true anime style.

He pulled his shirt back to see the little hickey and he immediately noticed that it didn't hurt; in fact it actually felt good to him. 'It doesn't feel bad at all. In fact it feels great?' he thought.

"I'm truly sorry. Are you going to Yokai to?" the girl asked Naruto with a sincere smile.

"Uh yeah… it's my first year," he stuttered out.

The girl slowly turned her full attention to his eyes. "That great, this is mine too." she said while closing her eyes and giving a more radiant smile.

"Hmm, well what do ya know, ya know," Naruto said adding his strange manner of speaking on the end.

"So umm I got to ask," she said bashfully. She fiddled around with her legs as she stared to the ground with a blush, "what do you think about vampires?" she asked.

'Hmm interesting question. Does she know about my vampire blood? Nah, she may have sucked my blood but she couldn't really deduce my race given the fact that my real blood is suppressed for nine whole months,' Naruto thought. 'Course she could have sensed Kurama's energy earlier but I doubt she could tell who generated it.'

"Uhh I am ok with vampires. Heck I even know two now thanks to you!" Naruto said earning him a loving glomp from the girl in front of him. "Thank you!" she yelled as they landed in a completely compromising position.

"Well if that's the case maybe we could be friends! What do you think!?" she said with Naruto only able to nod his head. He stared into her gorgeous green eyes and felt his heart beat speed up again.

"Yay, oh fantastic! I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet. Oh… yeah my name is Moka Akashiya by the way," she said all in one giant breath. Kyuubi instantly yelled something and Naruto became interested.

**"No way really, that bastard and her they really did have a daughter! I'm a god father!**" he yelled happily while Naruto listen on confused. He just opted not to say anything and he just joined Moka back in the land of the living.

"Hi, my names Naruto Uzumaki ya know!" Naruto proudly said while puffing his chest out. Moka blushed slightly and smiled kindly.

'Wow I really can't believe I get to go to school with a girl this beautiful. Such a hot chick, she definitely looks much better than Sakura and Hinata too.' Naruto thought to his self.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Naruto had just separated from Moka and walked to the principal's office to get his schedule and transcript for the year. Right as he was walking to the door he entered a three way intersection to the door to the office and noticed two other figures that were also walking there. Naruto looked up and first he saw a dark blue tie and on the other one was a teal tie. He looked up more and saw his two friends that apparently were transported with him.

"Sasuke, Gaara I finally found you guys. Are you both ok?" Naruto said starting up a conversation. Gaara looked at Naruto with blank teal eyes before nodding and Sasuke spoke the small sentence of yes. "Then I assume that freaky bus drive touched you both and told you all of this so called permanent residence curtesy of kami and also how we are all losing our humanity," he continued.

"Yeah, when I first found out I was slightly livid but over time I got over it. I'm not allowed to tell you what I will become and neither are the others but I'm sure well all find out about each other one way or another," Sasuke said with Gaara soon taking the floor. "But before we continue we need to get something straight, will we still be able to do any chakra based techniques because if not then I will be absolutely useless here," Gaara said.

Naruto shook his head negatively and added on. "Nah kami said that our chakra will convert to Yokai but I'm pretty sure our techniques will as well and we can probably still do basic things like wall and water walking, oh and substitution," Naruto said turning the handle of the door.

All three former ninja were hit with a smoky haze and then when it slowly dissipated they walked into the office and Sasuke closed the door behind them. They soon looked around to see Lee and Konohamaru sitting in chairs and a man in priest robs with glowing eyes sitting in front of them.

"You three must be Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. Please have a seat," the robed stranger said while shuffling though some papers. As Naruto and Sasuke sat he handed out the papers and spoke.

"Ok for those three who just came in I shall repeat my self. My name is principal Mikogami and I am the headmaster of this private academy. Yokai is a school for monsters and I have been informed of each of your conditions, so before I assign homerooms please be careful not to get into scuffles or disputes until the nine month period is over. You will find that Yokai rankings are much higher than human rankings," he said causing Naruto to nod and Sasuke to scoff. Lee started scribbling his entire sentence on a little pad and Konohamaru nodded dumbly, Gaara just grunted.

"Good now as directed by my superiors namely kami Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Shirasu, and Rock Lee you are all in homeroom 9-1. Konohamaru Sarutobi you are to be in homeroom S9-1 before being transferred to homeroom 10-1 of your tenth grade year. If there are no more further questions then please go off to your rooms," Mikogami demanded with the 5 ninja nodding and walking out of the office.

Naruto and the others walked around until they saw the kanji for S9-1 and they waved off to Konohamaru as he entered the room alone. They then noticed their homeroom was right next to his and they all filed into a line before going inside.

"Excuse me ma'am we are sorry for being tardy but the headmaster wished to speak with us," Lee said while Nekonome nodded and allowed the four humans inside the room. The class studied each of them before the girls got hearts in their eyes for all four boys. They each sat down in the back with one seat in front of Naruto and one behind him. To the left in front of a strange blue haired girl sat Sasuke and in front of him sat a brown haired boy. In the empty seat in front of Naruto sat Gaara and in the row next to Gaara sat Lee in the same column.

"Hello all and welcome to Yokai academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I shall be your homeroom teach for the next four years." the blonde woman in the front said politely.

'Who is this blue haired girl behind me and why do I feel like she could be trouble?' Sasuke thought.

'Damn so strange feeling nobody behind me. Must not put up sand wall,' Gaara struggled.

'Ok this guy behind me is radiating some very unyouthful flames of evil. I must convert him to subject another follower of the passion of youth,' Lee chided to his self.

'So this is very strange. I can enter sage mode much quicker yet it feels weaker, also my Yokai forms both of them feel stronger and more potent,' Naruto thought while tuning out the lady up front. Everything she was saying he already knew from Nurari and Mikogami talking to him.

"**Hey Naruto I'm telling you now, make sure you treat that pink haired vampire with the utmost respect. She is not only stronger than you but also she is the daughter of a friend of mines,**" Kurama added right as the door slid open to reveal said vampire. "Oh I am terribly sorry I am late, I got lost in the school," Moka said.

Shizuka accepted her reason for being tardy and directed her to the seat right behind Naruto. All the boys got hearts in their eyes and the girls got contempt, then when she flung herself at Naruto everyone was glaring at the pair. "Naruto it's you, I'm so glad we're in the same class.

'And so the dobe traded one Sakura for a more powerful and better looking version of her, not surprising. I give him six months before he tries something,' Sasuke thought while staring at Moka.

'His youthful radiance, Naruto knows how to pick the ripe fruits of youth.' Lee thought.

'Naruto you dog, and here I thought you would remain a virgin forever,' Gaara thought before reminding his self he was also a virgin just like 90 percent of the class.

* * *

(1 hour later)

Naruto was dragged down the halls as Moka pulled him to the relaxation area of the campus.

He put in a few ryo coins for a drink machine and two cans of tomato juice fell. Right as he went to grab his Moka's hand grazed his and both teens blushed furiously. It was then that Naruto accidentally entered sage mode for a second and sensed all of his friends spying on him causing him to sweat drop.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Naruto goofily said seeing Moka notice his orange pigmented eyes fade.

"Ohh your so silly," she said while lightly pushing him into a wall with back breaking power. He left spider web cracks along the support column and wondered how he kept surviving the girl's incredible strength with just sage mode.

He soon pried his body from the wall and sighed before sitting down on the bench right next to Moka. Both teens hungrily poked holes in their juice cups and Moka started slightly before Naruto gulping down the tomato juice. She slowly came to a stop and closed her eyes in bliss before speaking. "This is fun huh," she said causing Naruto to smile sadly and look at his drink.

He noticed Moka noticing his sadness and immediately perked up by slurping his tomato juice. 'So she is a vampire like me; only difference is that my blood is suppressed and her power is probably sealed by that strange amulet,' Naruto thought sensing a sliver of her power with his small reserve of sage chakra. Nowadays it is way too easy to enter sage mode.

They slurped in silence before Naruto sensed negative emotions peek from around the corner. He immediately went into battle phase mode and stood up while glaring at the column.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name was Moka Akashiya right? I'm Saizo Komiya, we are in the same homeroom," he said. In the next instant Naruto was suspended 2 feet from the floor as Saizo held him up by his tie. Naruto sensed his friends tense from around the bushes but he sent a few finger signals discreetly to tell them he was fine.

"No, let him go!" Moka yelled.

"Now what's a smoking hot babe like you doing with a loser like this?" Saizo said trying to intimidate Naruto.

Naruto instantly went into sage mode and gripped Saizo's arm before noticing his sage strength had absolutely no effect on him. Saizo looked up to see Naruto calmly looking at him and then suddenly he felt a heavily oppressive aura blast at him and he fearfully threw Naruto into the drink machine.

"Naruto!" Moka yelled running to him but Saizo grabbed her just as she tried to run.

"Forget about that lame and hang out with me instead," he said trying to impress her but Moka pushed his arm away and told him off. "No way I prefer to hang out with nice people thank you," she said causing Saizo to glare at Naruto. Naruto stood up with no damage on him at all and he tried to charge Saizo with his own personal Yokai surging through his body.

Moka saw this and grabbed his arm before running him up the stairs.

Saizo watched their retreating forms in anger and without warning his touch lashed out and grabbed a can of tomato juice. It instantly splattered all over the ground and he stomped off.

Naruto and Moka finally reached the top floor and were posted up on the rails of the roof.

"Wow that was pretty scary. You sure you're ok after that?" Moka asked noticing the skin around his eyes turning back to their regular shade.

"Yeah I'm alright, he was really tough," Naruto said. 'No kidding my sage mode would have permanently crippled any man should I have grabbed him that way. So this is monster power, I can't risk showing off vampire mode or kitsune mode yet or else I may lose the amount of energy I have and then I won't be able to enter the form until my Yokai fully finishes its growth. I notice down their it was fluctuating,' Naruto thought to his self.

'**You are right about that. You can only use kitsune battle form or a stage 2 transformation for at max 5 minutes and against a monster that won't be enough. You may have my Yokai flowing through you but until yours stops fluctuating it wont do a damn thing since it can go as high as an SS class or even worse as low as an F rank which is akin to an average jounin in your world. Don't even try vampire mode, you aren't ready as you saw earlier, let your Yokai solidify and finish its evolution and then you can freely use it whenever you want.**' Kurama said causing Naruto to nod in agreement.

Naruto left his internal conversation and came back to notice he was staring off into space. He profusely apologized to Moka and allowed her to speak.

"So back then your eyes slightly changed and though it was faint I definitely sensed your Yokai grow. I wonder what kind of monster you are?" Moka asked and Naruto tensed not ready to tell her the truth nor a lie. "Oh sorry I forgot it's against the rules to reveal your monster identity on school campus," Moka finished.

"Well Moka I feel kind of bad. I know you're a vampire but I haven't gotten the ability to share with you exactly what I am," Naruto said cryptically. "But onto another topic you don't really look like any of the legendary monsters I've heard about nor do you have the features of the vampire I know."

"Well silly that's and easy question. See look at this," she said referring to her Rosario but Naruto was staring right at her chest. He instantly went redder than blood pack and Moka this time specifically pointed to the Rosario.

"See if I was to take this off I'd regress into my true form a real terrifying silver haired, red eyed vampire," she said with Naruto staring into her eyes." It is a seal to seal my powers away, I can't even take it off myself," she joked around. 'But father did say the creator told him only one pure of heart and with loving kind true self could take it off,' Moka thought.

"Well that's ok, even if you did get a bit scarier you'd still be my friend," he said while getting another massively tight hug from the girl. "Oh I'd knew you'd understand. You really are my first friend here," she said causing Naruto to turn slightly red. "Also I should tell you, you are my first in another way to Naruto," she continued with her tone getting a bit more sensual. Naruto visibly dropped a bullet of sweat from her words.

"In what way?" Naruto asked feeling a slightly faster beat in his heart.

"Well… till now all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion packs. I've never tasted anyone's blood before yours today, ahh it tasted so sweet. That feeling, I'll never forget it," she slowly said inching closer to his neck.

'Oh man I always wanted to be a girl's first, I never imagined it would be quite this way.

Right as she bared her fangs to Naruto's neck Naruto's sage mode spontaneously kicked in again and he got an almost accurate sense of the inner Moka who was sealed in the Rosario. He felt a slight fear from her Yokai but also he relaxed into Moka's hold and allowed her to plant a soft nick on his neck.

The sensual bite made Naruto euphoric and once again he felt his sage mode randomly chime in from his nonmoving body, he kept unconsciously entering it. He soon felt his kitsune Yokai start slipping into the girl so he gently unhooked her fangs and backed up fearfully. His gold Yokai wisps were swirling around her teeth before going down her throat. He noticed Moka look confused and he sighed in relaxation.

'Phew that was almost close. I'm almost sure that if she would have got a taste of that Yokai saturated blood then not only would she have gotten stronger but she also would have been able to deduce just what I am. Not good,' Naruto thought to his self.

"What's wrong?" Moka said leaving her dazed state. "I'm sorry but I really have to go," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in his usually fashion and running off.

'I have to do it. This won't work, I have to do that!' he thought running for the freshman boys' dormitory.

Sasuke and Gaara both appeared from their hiding spots and they waved their hands causing Lee and Konohamaru to also appear.

"He is going to do that, make sure the other Yokai do not catch wind of this or we can kiss our cover goodbye," Gaara said with the others nodding. They all jumped off to try and do crowd control, setting up fake scenarios to block hallways.

* * *

(3 hours later)

Naruto had a bag in his hand and one strapped to his back as he sadly looked at the dormitories.

He was about to turn and leave but he felt a presence behind him.

"Naruto wait!" Moka yelled running up on the teen. She huffed as she stared at Naruto who was still facing the exit. "You were acting kind of weird back there" Moka continued with Naruto turning around. Naruto bashfully stared at the ground and spoke to Moka in a condescending voice.

"Sorry but I think I need to leave campus for a little while. I honestly don't know when I'll be back," Naruto truthfully started out. Moka immediately took it the wrong way thinking that he was going to the human world.

"Leave… why, you can't?" she sadly said with small traces of tears forming. Naruto looked down without even facing her. "I can't say. If I do you'll hate me, I know your type," Naruto said slowly.

"Look Moka I really like you but I can be here right now!" Naruto yelled to her. Moka let her tears drop and she ran to Naruto. "No way, you can't leave me, you can't!" she yelled back with a few choice tears lingering on her eye lids. Moka and Naruto both tugged for control of his bag but eventually they stopped.

"Moka please, I have to do this for my safety and everyone else's. What I need to do I can't do in Yokai academy I need to go to the human world," Naruto said softly. Moka looked down sadly and lightly gripped Naruto's traveling bag.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't like humans very much. They can be cruel… I know… I learned first-hand. I was so lonely in human schools, well because humans don't believe in monsters. When I was there I felt so different, like I didn't belong there. I learned that most humans are cruel as I was all alone, but then you came along and said you didn't mind that I was a vampire. For the first time in my life I didn't feel alone anymore." she said.

Naruto looked away with a tear forming in his eye. 'I knew it.' He thought

"But still… what if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much. Would you still feel the same way about me?" Naruto asked with Moka looking at him inquisitively. "I'm a human right now… I'm so sorry but that's what I was born as and the only reason I'm here at all is because of some horse crap and people messing around!" Naruto said with a bit of anger seeping into his tone.

Moka slowly pushed away from him now genuinely confused and afraid. "You lying, there is no way a human could get in here?" she said slowly backing away. 'Plus there is no way he could poses Yokai?' she added as an afterthought.

"I should have known you'd look at me like that. Everyone in my life has done it at one point or time… human, monster, and demon." he said with his hair shadowing his eyes. Tears streaked down his face and Moka observed him feeling that very slight Yokai fluctuation.

"Is it true Naruto?" she asked reaching for him but Naruto backed away with an attitude. "Just stay away. I thought I could honestly be one of you but I guess I was wrong, no matter where I go everyone at some point hates me. You hate humans so you hate me and humans also hate me! Then if you all feel that way then fine I don't need anybody being all alone. I don't need monsters for friends anyways!" he said turning to run away.

Moka looked very shocked before she saw him pick up his long bag and run off with a few tears running down his eyes. What she said really hurt him even if she didn't mean it the way he took it.

"Naruto wait!" she yelled but it was too late. Naruto kicked into his kitsune speed and vanished with a burst of speed.

'HOW?' she thought seeing him disappear.

She filed that thought for later and ran after Naruto's faint energy signature. Naruto was running for the tunnel to the human world and Moka was furiously chasing after him. She continued following his trail until she saw Saizo blocking her path.

"So where do you think you're going," Saizo said standing right in front of the vampire.

"Sorry I can't be bothered with the likes of you right now. I'm busy," Moka said arrogantly. Saizo smirked before licking his tongue and growing a few feet taller. Moka let out a loud yell as Saizo lashed his putrid tongue at her.

Naruto who was a few kilometers ahead heard the scream and got worried hearing Moka. 'I can't just leave her to that thing,' Naruto thought.

He immediately turned around and ran back to where Moka was.

"Come on babe I went into my true form, why don't you go into yours and we can have a party right here and now," Saizo said licking his tongue over Moka but a voice stopped him.

"Stop right now!" Naruto yelled shoving Saizo in the stomach with a blue orb of light. Moka watched amazed as Saizo flew backwards into a tree and Naruto ran to grab her before fleeing the scene. He jumped away and ended up jumping off a ledge that led to the bus stop.

He placed Moka down just as Saizo appeared again to bash Naruto into a crater in the ground. Moka stood back terrified at what just happened. She was fearful he killed him but her fear was shaken when Naruto groggily got up. A killer intent flooded the area as Moka and Saizo noticed Naruto undergo a change. His stomach glowed light blue and his hair got some silver streaks, the sky grew dark red and a full moon appeared behind him suddenly. Naruto's quads and gluts grew and then that was followed by his biceps and pecks. Only Saizo could see his blood red eyes from his position but it terrified the shit out of him.

"Are you a vam…?" Saizo never got to finish as two orange pigments appeared over Naruto's eye lids and a horizontal bar also appeared. Naruto then appeared next to Saizo and punched him into a crater bigger than the one Naruto was in and then he collapsed right as he ran out of energy.

'No mistaking it he is unlocking vampiryric blood, now I can't allow him to live,' Saizo thought to his self as he pulled his aching body out of the hole. Moka came up to Naruto and noticed he was back to normal. Saizo appeared once again and this time Naruto was absolutely defenseless. Naruto went in and out of consciousness right as Moka approached him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I guess monsters and humans are too different to get along." She said with tears dripping onto Naruto's slow closing wounds.

Naruto reached up and touched her face before whispering, "Don't cry, a pretty girl like you doesn't have any business crying. I'm sorry for what I said a few minutes ago I just knew exactly what you … uggh went through." Naruto struggled to hold onto Moka as Saizo stalked closer to them.

"What's with all the lovey dovey shit!" the orc yelled but no one paid attention to him.

"Listen Moka, you may be a vampire but I…I still like you. And I am also a va-"Naruto fell just as he started his last sentence but his emotions were enough to overpower Moka's Rosario seal causing it to snap off.

She and Saizo both blanched before feeling an ominous silence, like the calm before the storm.

"My Rosary, it came off?!" she said startled to see the object in the blonds hands.

The sky and waters immediately darkened as a wave a silver energy pulsed throughout the academy. Saizo and Naruto felt the force pushing down on them but Naruto felt very invigorated with the energy and it slightly increased his own. The power was so strong it forced the moon to show and bats flew down from the sky in frenzy.

_When the rosary seal above her breasts is removed, Moka's innocent-self vanishes. And her inner vampire awakens._

Moka's but grew 3 inches bigger as she slightly grew taller. Next her bust size gained 2 sizes more and her shoulders broadened slightly. Her hair turned pure silver and her green eyes turned blood red and slight, but most of all her fangs grew an inch thicker and 2 inches longer. The new Moka gave a kick and was surrounded by the wall of bats. The bats soon flew off and Moka stood tall and strong.

"What the fuck she is a vampire to. Her energy is higher than his and she went through more drastic changes. She looks scarier!" Saizo commented.

'So this is what I'll eventually become. I must say Moka you are much hotter this way,' Naruto thought.

Kurama was also thinking but not like Naruto was. "**So she really does have your hair my friend. But she definitely looks like a clone of her, most definitely.**"

"An S class super monster!" Saizo said fearfully this time.

Moka wiped a strand of hair from her face and she started doing a few stretches.

"So then I suppose the fool who woke me up was you huh," Moka said arrogantly and with a slightly deeper voice.

"If I beat a vampire everyone will fear me," Saizo tried to convince his self but he was in way over his head.

Moka yawned bodily before glaring at Saizo's general area. "It's time you learned your place," she declared and in the next second she was in Saizo's face delivering a vicious kick to the face. He flew into the wall much quicker and harder than when Naruto kicked him and unlike then this time he was knocked out instantly.

Moka smirked triumphantly before looking over to a semi-conscious Naruto.

'She can't be the same Moka. There is no way, she acts completely different from the other Moka.' Naruto thought.

'Naruto, you are a strange one. The other me may not be fully aware of it but I am no fool. I can clearly sense your fluctuating energy and your traces of vampiric blood. We will discuss your lineage soon but for now I shall let you rest,' Moka thought walking towards Naruto.

'I wonder which Moka is the real Moka.' Naruto thought seeing multiple Moka's walking towards him.

He woozily stood before falling forward right into his cleavage. Moka caught him and held him close to her.

'But her sweet smell is still the same, just like a few hours ago.' Naruto thought passing out completely.

Moka smirked in content while silently enjoying the feeling of Naruto resting in her bosom. 'Oh yes this confirms it, the scribes are true. They are true and if I am correct he is that person. You really are interesting Naruto Uzumaki, we will have our conversation and the other Moka will be a part of that to,' she thought.

* * *

(Hours Later)

Naruto slowly woke up to notice he was resting his head on Moka's legs just a few inches away from her woman hood.

"Oh thank goodness you're finally awake Naruto!" Moka cried out. A fully rested and healed Naruto looked at Moka in shock before staring at her in a complete daze. "Hey are you alright, you aren't hurt anywhere are you," Moka worriedly asked Naruto. She cupped his cheeks in her hands giving her direct eye contact.

Naruto looked down to see that bus schedule and noticed there was no way into the human world for another month.

'No how will I get the oil now!' Naruto thought sadly.

"The bus doesn't come at different times but at different days, and this says it only comes once a month," Naruto said surprised.

"Oh no you're bleeding," Moka noticed the blood from Naruto's nose dripping down a little bit. He tried to reach it but she stopped him with a look and held his hand. She then took out a nice ornate napkin and started wiping the blood away slowly and with a soft touch.

She then pulled away and got a whiff of the napkin.

"Oh no, I can't resist the smell," she said causing Naruto to look confused.

"What smell?" he said fearing the answer but it was too late as Moka started licking his neck.

"Sorry Naruto," she whispered baring her fangs to his neck. She then bit him in a sensual movement and moaned as she happily sucked his blood.

* * *

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Yokai Adventures**

**Naruto and Moka start to settle in a Yokai academy but now Yokai's resident harem fiend Kurumu is seducing every guy she looks at. How is Naruto resisting , and even better yet how is Sasuke resisting that hot piece of ass. Ahh anyway who are the two people in the forest with white wands, why is Konohamaru there, why is he kissing the girl. Why does Lee not have a girl yet and why does a Japanese school have a foot ball team. **

**Tune in next time on Naruto Yokai Adventures **


	2. Incubus, Succubus & a Vampire

**About Your Author and How it Relates to the Story:**

**Hi my name is William Smith and this story is going to be written as a near accurate description of my time throughout high school. The characters and their actions will mimic some of my close friends and everything that isn't supernatural in this story actually happened in my school. There are a few things you should know first. First off I currently have a 3.7 gpa and am currently in my senior year; this was written Aug 29, 2014. My class ranking is going to be Naruto's ranking and the other characters will follow suite. Yokai Academy will have American sports like a football and basketball team, but the boys of the Naruto world will join the lacrosse team since I play lacrosse. Everything else like gym class, science, and even Naruto's piano talent all come directly from my memories of said events. Speaking of which directly below this introductory paragraph is a list of new characters who will also be in this story. You should go to my main page and vote on each one so that way I will know who to add in order, just know that choosing a specific group will cause me to add everyone from that universe as well. That being said these characters are set to appear and nothing can really change that so I am going to make an offer. If I get enough messages about a specific character then they could also be added but that doesn't mean I will add just any character. Submit their name, show, and monster form/ power and well see how it's going to go down. Remember for every hero you must have a villain as well.**

* * *

**Characters to appear**

**Goku Jr.- Saiyan/ Human:**

**Vegeta Jr. – Saiyan/ Human: **

**Syn Shenron- Dragon/ Demon: **

**-0- DBGT Universe**

**Yugi Muto/ Atem- Yasha:**

**Bakura Ryo- Giant Demon/ Zork/ Diabound: **

**-0- Yugioh Universe**

**Peter Parker- Tsuchigumo/ Human: **

**Felicia Hardy/ Catwoman- Cat demon: **

**Eddie Brock- Symbiotic Slime/ Tsuchigumo: **

**-0- Spiderman/ Marvel Universe**

**Yodi- Trog/ Frog Demon: **

**Darth Maul- Dathemerian Zabrak **

-0- Star Wars Universe

**Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy- Shape shifter: **

**Raven- Demi Demon: **

**-0- Teen Titans/ DC Universe**

**Aizen- Great Butterfly/ Symbiote: **

**Nnoitora Gilga- Praying Mantis Demon:**

**-0- Bleach Universe**

**Avatar Aang: Spirit Demon:**

**Vaatu: Spirit Demon:**

**-0- Avatar the Last Air bender Universe**

**Danny Fenton- Spirit/ Ghost: **

**Vlad Plasmius- Dark Spirit: **

**-0- Danny Phantom Universe**

* * *

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.**

**Lao Tzu**

**Last Time:**

_Moka slowly pushed away from him now genuinely confused and afraid. "You're lying, there is no way a human could get in here?" she said slowly backing away. 'Plus there is no way he could poses Yokai?' she added as an afterthought._

"_I should have known you'd look at me like that. Everyone in my life has done it at one point or time… human, monster, and demon." he said with his hair shadowing his eyes. Tears streaked down his face and Moka observed him feeling that very slight Yokai fluctuation._

'_But her sweet smell is still the same, just like a few hours ago.' Naruto thought passing out completely. _

_Moka smirked in content while silently enjoying the feeling of Naruto resting in her bosom. 'Oh yes this confirms it, the scribes are true. They are true and if I am correct he is that person. You really are interesting Naruto Uzumaki, we will have our conversation and the other Moka will be a part of that to,' she thought._

"_Oh no, I can't resist the smell," she said causing Naruto to look confused. _

"_What smell?" he said fearing the answer but it was too late as Moka started licking his neck._

"_Sorry Naruto," she whispered baring her fangs to his neck. She then bit him in a sensual movement and moaned as she happily sucked his blood._

* * *

**Story Start**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

A kunai was violently slammed into the alarm clock adjacent from a mop of raven hair. The owner groggily pulled his bed spread off of his concealed face and yawned as his eyes shut in a fit of sleep. His raven hair was sprawled over his brown pillow.

'Huh, 1 week at this school and I'm still not used to this stupid school schedule. Well at least now I don't have to share a room like they do at most high schools. That's a very good thing,' the person thought.

He stood up and stretched before opening his room door and then shutting it as he exited the small confinement that was his personal space. He then looked around and saw various strange creatures standing around the hall nonchalantly as their monster forms were present.

'Yup, that is a good thing… for several reasons,' the boy thought while walking to the boy dormitories restroom.

As he walked down the hall he caught wind of some strange conversations going on.

"Oh man that was the best sleep ever, I slept like a baby," generic monster three hundred fifty nine said. His friend looked at him skeptically before telling his friend something was wrong with him.

"Dude, you transformed into your monster form while you were sleeping," the friend said. The monster who transformed looked and saw that his bull head was present so he looked up and saw his friend turn his face.

"Dude you totally did too," the bull head said causing the friend to look and see half of his face was undead.

"Ahh, so cool!" they both said high fiving each other.

Sasuke ignored the duo and squinted his eyes into the mirror he walked to.

'Yup, Yokai academy is a school of monsters, by monsters, and for monsters,' Sasuke thought while feeling something out of place with him. He ignored the feeling and then used his hand to feel around for the water nozzle to turn the water on. He still had his eyes closed since he wasn't really a morning person. Strange though; even though he was a ninja he of all people isn't a morning person.

Sasuke filled his tub up and then dipped his head into the sink before pulling out and patting his face dry with a towel. He made sure that his raven hair was completely dry before opening his eyes and examining his face. As he did the first thing he immediately saw was a pair of pale silver horns sitting on top of his head followed by his longer than normal dark grey curse mark hair.

Sasuke's eyes nearly blew unproportionally out of their sockets.

'Ok, stay calm; think, access the situation. Ok got it, this is just a random event, just got to wait and hopefully I will return to normal.' Sasuke thought trying to calm his nerves.

His thought process ended however when he saw Lee who was in his eight gates mode, and Gaara who had on a white sand like horned mask walk in on him. "Sasuke, we have a problem," Gaara said yet all Sasuke could do was sigh at his friends predicaments. At least Naruto and Konohamaru shouldn't have such prominent physical changes going on.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Konohamaru just exited the breakfast hall together and were now currently walking toward the school yard together.

"I'm telling you nii-chan something strange is happening to me. I keep having these strange dreams with me wearing this strange purple armor and casting these dark spells; it's almost as if I was a magician in these dreams," Konohamaru said to his surrogate brother. Naruto looked at the fourteen year old inquisitively before thinking about the youth's problem.

'Hmm, he is definitely having Yokai dreams but does this mean he is going to be a magic wielder. I wonder what kind of monster has the abilities to do what he said he could do, and this scepter he keeps talking about makes me think he is going to be a mage; but mages are just powered up humans and not monsters. Hmm I wonder?' Naruto thought.

"Well Kono, I don't know what to say other than that you have to find out what this means for yourself. I have no knowledge of what this means," Naruto said. Konohamaru pouted childishly before looking at Naruto with a hopeful gleam.

"Nii-san, nii-san, maybe you could ask Kurama-sama. He should have the answers, after all this is his world," the Sarutobi child said in a burst of air. Naruto heard his quick response and decided to try contacting Kurama; however that wouldn't happen now as he was hugged from behind and his eyes were covered by two hands.

"Naruto-kun, guess who?" the voice behind him said. Naruto was silent for a moment before sniffing and catching the delightful scent of herbal dew and fruit.

"Hmmm… is it Moka?" Naruto said moving the hands from over his eyes. He turned around and saw the most beautiful girl on campus standing right behind him with a cheeky smile. The girl had her eyes closed as she grinned intensely at Naruto while he himself couldn't hold back a smirk. Her pink hair swayed in the wind and she slowly opened her emerald eyes to see Naruto staring at her with his patented grin.

"Oh Naruto you're no fun. I can't get the drop on you even after one week, one of these days I will though," Moka said while Naruto gave a soft laugh.

"Morning Moka-chan," Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto-kun," Moka replied.

Naruto stared into her eyes with no thought process going on and after a while a blush slowly crept onto the girls face from the extended glance at her. 'OH Moka,' Naruto thought.

"What's wrong with you today… come on lets go slow poke," Moka said while dragging Naruto off to school with her. The duo completely forgot about Konohamaru who was standing in the back ground feeling some type of way. He visibly had depression lines over his head and he drooped down.

'Huh, so pussy over bros it is. Well dang, see you later nii-chan… I'll get my answers some other time,' Konohamaru thought before hearing a giggle come from the forest to the left of him. He looked up and saw a girl about his size with a strangely large hat run by. Strange enough she had some weird bubble aura behind her and in her hands was a long green scepter about the size of his self.

"Hello," Konohamaru said causing the giggling to increase and his confusion to match it.

'You aren't ready yet young one, but trust me… you will be soon,' a girlish voice called out to him. Konohamaru looked around before seeing a weird purple hat and battle armor lying directly in front of him. He instantly went wide eyed recognizing the hat on contact.

'That's the armor and cloak from my dreams!' he thought before fumbling through it and seeing it had a paper with a signature on it.

_Signed sincerely _

_Y.S._

Konohamaru then saw below the signature was a strange golden circle with weird Greek/ Egyptian/ Kanji symbols inside of its runes. He then saw that when he touched it a message played in his mind.

'Put the suit on and start your journey as a magician my young warrior. This crest is the symbol of the Yami- Maho (Dark Magicians) and shall act as a seal for your suit, just put it on and press the rune and you're school clothes will appear over the suit,' the voice said and Konohamaru just looked stunned.

"Well todays is getting weird," he thought while stepping into the clothing and suiting up. As he slid the armor over his head he noticed that two black marks that signified Egyptian sorcerers under his eyes before he touched the seal and everything vanished.

"Now let's get to class," Konohamaru muttered to his self while running with a newfound pep in his step.

* * *

(With Naruto and Moka)

"So Naruto… I imagine you feel kind of awkward in a school filled with monsters. If you ever need anything just ask," she said but Naruto took it like this.

(Dramatization)

"Naruto… I imagine you feel kind of lonely cramped up in a room all by yourself in a school of monsters. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything… just ask," Moka said sultrily while looking at Naruto's crotch and reaching for it.

'OH Moka,' Naruto thought to his self.

(Dramatization over)

"Oh Moka," Naruto said aloud while a blush crept to his face.

Naruto was so deep into his thoughts that he never had time to notice Moka inching into his neck crevice and taking in a deep breath. Her eyes glazed over and she approached his neck with more vigor.

"It's too much. I haven't had breakfast yet and you smell so good," Moka said while Naruto just nodded dumbly, not noticing exactly what she said. Moka woozily fell and Naruto caught her with little to no effort while holding her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Moka said while tip toeing to his neck and bearing her fangs. The vampiress quickly took a meager bite into Naruto's exposed neck arteries and feasted upon his delectable tangy blood. She was in absolute euphoria while Naruto his self was feeling a small heat light his cheeks up in lust.

'Oh my good not again,' Naruto thought seeing the girl sucking his blood. He allowed her to drink his fluids until he felt a large load of his Yokai get ready to shoot into her mouth. Thinking fast he gently unhooked the girl right as the gold chakra poured from the neck wound.

'Geese next time just ask,' Naruto thought while seeing the girl go out of her daze. Moka saw a disappointed look on his face and thought he was referring to her but she never got to call him on it as Sasuke suddenly appeared and grabbed Naruto.

"Hey can I borrow Naruto good kay thanks bye," Sasuke said grabbing him and darting away just as he asked to borrow Naruto.

Moka looked stunned as she saw the duo disappear beyond the horizon and sighed before opting to walk to the school by herself. She never noticed the blue haired girl behind a tree smirk triumphantly before sliding back and running off.

* * *

(Naruto and Sasuke at lake)

Naruto was being towed off by a blurring Sasuke, but when the Uchiha hit the brakes he didn't account for Naruto's own momentum to send him swinging forwards, so our favorite blonde went skinny dipping in the pond. Naruto immediately flailed upward before standing on the water and walking over to Sasuke with a demonic glare.

"What the hell bastard… why did you suddenly grab me?" Naruto said not noticing the few new differences with Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Naruto a dead pan look before just pointing at his head and Naruto was speechless at what he saw.

"Oh, that's why," Naruto said noticing the silver horns' resting on top of Sasuke's longer than normal grey hair. He also noticed his curse mark was involuntarily active and a strange purple wing started growing out of the Uchiha's back. There was also the single glowing red eye on Sasuke's face along with his talon like nails that Naruto saw and knew he had a problem on his hands.

"Ok, don't say anything because I have an easy fix for this. Hold still and don't scream," Naruto said while pulling a stick out of his bag. He then wacked Sasuke with enough force to literally beat the grey off him and his transformation receded causing Naruto to sigh and Sasuke to yell.

"Dammit dobe, why didn't you warn me you were going to whack the shit out of me!" Sasuke yelled angrily with his curse mark once again starting to spread. Naruto smacked Sasuke again and berated the Uchiha for his poor etiquette. "Ok first calm down, the transformation will happen much faster if you get angry or stay still for too long. Let me guess you slept for the full eight hours and woke up like that?" Naruto said with Sasuke nodding.

"Ok listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. From what I've observed in this world the energy in the air and environment is much more potent than in our world so sage mode is much more achievable here than there. That said it may be weaker but its nasty side effects are stronger. Had I not smacked you with that stick you would have turned to stone from absorbing too much sage chakra at once," Naruto said.

"Well why did that stick work yet me trying that with other items failed to revert me to normal?" Sasuke demanded causing Naruto to just mess with his hair.

"Simple, this stick has anti sage properties and is used to beat sage chakra out of any one who possess it. I used it to train and Fukusaku allowed me to take it with me to train anyone I deemed worthy. That said I still haven't made progress on leaving to go get the stuff but I need the bus to hurry. I can go leave and get the oil to train you four but it isn't going to be soon. Make sure you stay calm and don't stand still for too long and you will be fine. Oh and due tell the others," Naruto said with Sasuke giving a dark grumble in the back ground.

"Here take this, I have a spare stick. If the others start transforming beat them sufficiently with that stick and they should return to normal unless they transform without using natural energy." Naruto said. Sasuke looked coy before just grabbing the stick and sticking it in his pant pocket.

"Now then Uchiha, let's get to cl…, "Naruto stopped talking as he heard an effeminate cry. He and Sasuke looked around until their trained eyes landed on a blue haired girl crouched down on the grass. Naruto went to help her while Sasuke looked at the girl skeptically.

'It's that girl again. Why is she here, and more importantly how did she find us?' Sasuke thought while he saw Naruto pick the girl up.

Naruto stood the girl upright and gently held her sides while getting eye level with her. "Hey you okay?" Naruto asked her.

"It just hit me. I felt so dizzy, it feels so warm," the blue hair girl said meekly. Naruto took a look at her and looked right into her purple eyes; he saw her curvaceous hips, her nice petite face and body, her enlarged rumpus, and her jiggling buxom breasts. He blushed as the girl kneeled down and was eye level with his crotch.

'Why does it look like she is trying to seduce him, and how do I know this?' Sasuke thought.

"Sorry, I just felt a pull for some reason. You see it's these, they feel so heavy, you'll help me with my problem won't you," the girl delicately said causing Naruto to get a nose bleed and blush. Sasuke for some reason felt like Naruto was falling for a trap but currently he didn't have any evidence.

The girl on the ground just looked at Naruto directly in the eye and smiled without closing her eyes.

"You'll be a friend and help won't you?" she asked while her eyes glowed a soft purple. Naruto's eyes glossed over and he felt his self being hypnotized. 'What's going on, I feel like I'm no longer in control of my body.' Naruto thought.

The girl just rubbed her body against Naruto before grabbing his hand and walking them over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke lets help Kurumu-chan to the nurses office huh," Naruto said in a hypnotized voice. Sasuke immediately looked at Naruto in surprise before reaching for his knife pouch.

"And how do you suddenly know her name even though she never introduced herself?" Sasuke said suddenly causing Naruto to go silent. He was going to answer but he struggled so Kurumu stepped in with a well-placed lie.

"Duh Sasuke-kun were in the same homeroom," she said causing Sasuke to increase his suspicion of the girl. The Uchiha just listened on as she spat her bull shit but for some reason he felt his lust hormones increase so he fearfully activated his Sharingan.

He diligently looked at both his and Naruto's systems and saw that both there chakra flows were disturbed, but Naruto's was purple and his was the regular color of his chakra.

'Something isn't right. It says I'm under an illusion now yet nothing is different, and not only that but it is saying that I'm placing the illusion on myself,' Sasuke thought while looking over to Naruto. 'I knew she placed Naruto under an illusion since he has a distorted purple chakra flowing all over his body but for some reason it is saying the same thing with me only it is my chakra that has me in a Genjutsu,' Sasuke debated with his self.

'Well it doesn't matter, I fall prey to no one's tricks. Genjutsu Release!' Sasuke commanded his chakra to push out the distortion anomalies in both his and Naruto's systems yet by some strange occurrence Naruto remained the way he was and Sasuke felt his lust increase.

'_Hehehe, try as much as you want incubus king but when a succubus or an incubus is close to their destined one they feel extreme heat. You aren't escaping this for you are the one who wants this,' a voice said._

Sasuke cried bloody murder when he looked into Kurumu's eyes and fell right into her trap.

"So you'll help from the back while Naruto gets the front won't you, Sa-su-ke-kun," Kurumu seductively said causing Sasuke to follow her whims. "Yes," Sasuke responded while inwardly thinking 'no'.

'What going on I am not in control of my body,' both Naruto and Sasuke thought together. Naruto hugged Kurumu from the front and brought his pelvis to hers while Sasuke hugged her from the back pushing his pelvis into her soft butt. Kurumu only blushed when Sasuke did his part though she didn't know why.

'What's wrong with me? I'm a succubus I bewitch men not the other way around. Naruto is already hard to control but with Sasuke I have to actually use my full effort to keep him under. Mom said that would only happen should I meet the one, but he can't be it can he. A few seconds ago I could have sworn he had incubus wings, there is no way I'm can fall for him,' Kurumu thought blushing madly.

'Ahh come on why can't I break the illusion,' Sasuke thought while putting more effort into breaking himself free and causing Kurumu to have to battle against his will.

'Ok, ok I was never good at illusions to begin with but now that I know Sasuke would never do that I realize I'm in one. Question is how do I get free? Hmmm, Kurama!' Naruto pondered for a few seconds.

"**Kid, connection… aking. Succu…. … strong. You need to …. So I can…. I can free…. But it will only delay… … … try to fight until … bye kit," Kurama said in a fuzzy tone.** Naruto knew that he was on his own for a while so he tried sage mode only to find out that while under the influence of Kurumu he could not gather any sage chakra.

'Damn her,' Naruto and Sasuke both thought while walking Kurumu back to the school.

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka was standing on the roof of the school while looking off into the distance. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the scene truly made for a beautiful picture, yet Moka's slightly sad face marred the moment.

'I'm such a bad girl… but he smells so good. I just can't help myself,' Moka thought.

She then sighed before nodding her head and looking straight forward.

'I should go apologize to him,' Moka thought before slowly walking off.

* * *

(With Mind slaves and Kurumu)

The trio of Naruto, Sasuke and Kurumu were walking while the girl literally felt them up and basically made them slaves to their own bodies. Naruto had his right arm around her while his left hand was in his pants right on his crotch. Sasuke was in the same predicament with the reverse arms and Kurumu had her right arm around Naruto's neck and her left hand on Sasuke's butt.

'Ok, this settles it he definitely has incubus blood. He is putting up way to much fight and I can practically feel his tail and wings trying to burst free. His horns buds are even showing, he just has to be an incubus but they went extinct last I heard of them. Who are you Sasuke Uchiha,' Kurumu thought while walking with her slaves.

'Damn this girl, she really knows how to give me a hard time to get out of this,' Sasuke thought.

'Ugg this is so degrading, walking while holding my crotch in public. I am so going to get her for this when I get free, Moka better not stumble on us or Kurumu will suffer,' Naruto thought with anger rolling off him in waves. Kurumu felt Naruto's Yokai suddenly jet sky high and she saw his eyes glow dark red while his teeth turned into fangs. His muscles also started contracting and Kurumu knew she needed to up the dosage she had Naruto on.

"Hey Naruto tell me, are my eyes pretty?" Kurumu said commanding Naruto to look into her eyes. Naruto's anger sedated as the girl lulled his hate into lust and soon he could no longer resist.

"Yes Kurumu chan, the loveliest eyes I've ever seen, bar Moka'," Naruto added at the ended making Kurumu glare before upping the input Naruto was receiving.

"Naruto!" Moka called out to our favorite blonde making the trio stop dead in their tracks. "What's going on? Who is that?" Moka asked in her sweet voice.

"Who am I? I'm in their class. We're all friends' now right studs," Kurumu declared while hugging up on Naruto specifically. 'Dobe, come on fight her better yet I need to fight her. Just got to keep pushing,' Sasuke berated his self.

"Right we're in the same class," the two zombified boys said in perfect synchronization. Kurumu hugged Naruto tighter, deliberately allowing Moka to see her cup Naruto's firm butt.

"Well we should get going, because class is about to start," Kurumu continued while looking both ex ninja in the eyes. Her energy rippled into both Naruto's and Sasuke's bodies and they completely lost their wills.

Kurumu and her lackeys soon walked off with Moka looking at them with a sad expression.

"Wait up Naruto," Moka said but alas the blond was too far gone.

"No, I don't want to wait for you. I'm tired of being used as a substitute for your breakfast," Naruto said before he felt his will return and his face looked horrified. 'Noooooooo! I can't believe she made me say that. Moka please help us!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

Sasuke meanwhile was still dazed before he felt a tail burst from his pants leaving a tail sized hole in them. It was dark purple and had a sharp looking barb on the end. The tail soon curled up before flexing around as if it was sentient. It then wiggled around while trying to grab Kurumu but it missed and his Naruto activating its effect on him.

Naruto was currently thinking of ways to torture Kurumu before he felt himself become free of her and then quickly he felt a deep admiration for Sasuke.

'Oh hell no, that bastard is an incubus now. He just hit me with an incubus love charm but I refuse to be gay. I'm breaking free of this,' Naruto commanded and soon energy erupted from him and broke him from the charm but Kurumu was fast acting. The second she felt Naruto leave her charm she looked over to him and gave a subtle glance to his eyes putting the blonde right back under her control.

Sasuke soon regained consciousness and saw that his unconscious plan failed. 'Damn and all that work trying to tame my Yokai and it still isn't strong enough to have a long lasting effect. The voice said I have another stronger form but it isn't unlocked yet. I need it to hurry or I'm doomed. The minute she kisses me and Naruto, it's all over,' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto," Moka whispered to herself seeing the blonde act indifferently to her words and walk away. Had she walked with them she would have seen Sasuke's tail and Naruto break free but it was for naught either way.

* * *

(Later Konohamaru's homeroom)

"Keiko Sakotsu!" the teacher called out.

"Here!" a voice to the far right of the room said.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi!" the teacher continued.

Konohamaru was looking down at the pendent in his hand, not really bothering to listen for the roll.

'I wonder who this Y.S. is and why she gave me this armor? Are those dreams I had related to her, and if so am I that magician I saw in them? It also makes me wonder; I've seen that little girl from this morning before, but I can't remember where,' Konohamaru thought deeply but his musings were cut short when the teacher snapped at him.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi if you don't answer you will be marked absent and will be forced to leave my class," the teacher declared.

Konohamaru stiffened before answering meagerly. "Here!" he yelled.

The teacher glared at him before putting a check next to his name and going on a miniature tirade.

"Next time answer the first time I call you and let this be a message to all of you. You get three tardies in one week and that is automatic detention. Nine tardies in total make and absent. Three absents equal suspension for a week and three suspensions in a semester is grounds for expulsion. Remember now or you will be expelled from the school," the teacher said causing every student to wonder why Mr. Shinji was so crabby today.

"Now Yukari Sendo!" he said going back to his student list.

'That name, it matches the initials from this morning. Could it be?' Konohamaru thought while looking around for the person who was Yukari.

"Here," a meek voice called out from the fourth chair in the row behind him called out. He turns slightly to look at the owner of the voice and sure enough he saw the same girl wearing that strange hat and cape from this morning.

'No way… it's her. Ok we have got to talk after class,' Konohamaru thought while looking at the fourteen year old witch behind him.

* * *

(Naruto's Homeroom)

Naruto's sensei Shizuka was currently giving a historical lecture of famous writers who use cats in their stories and her class seemed bored yet they still took notes on the material. Naruto was sitting in the back of the class while Moka and Kurumu kept glancing at each other. He and Sasuke both felt the effects of charm starting to die so they knew it was only a matter of minutes before they were free.

Gaara who was sitting in his usual seat slightly turned around and saw the desk behind him was still empty. He then looked up and saw Naruto who was in the desk behind that one staring at his book in a daze. Gaara knew Naruto was never like this and also remember that for them to sit still like that was dangerous yet somehow Naruto wasn't being affected.

'What's going on, he is acting like a zombie and he is just sitting still. I know from what he told me the other day that we gather sage chakra automatically here by not moving so why isn't he gaining any frog traits. I sense foul play,' Gaara thought while looking over to Sasuke who was also in the same predicament.

'Sasuke seems no better, but I can feel his anxiety deep inside him. It seems that whatever is wrong with the two of them Sasuke clearly can combat it better but he is still dazed. I can't help without knowing the problem, sorry Naruto… Sasuke.' Gaara thought while looking back to the board.

Lee who was right next to Gaara also looked back and noticed his friends were not being themselves but unlike Gaara his mind processed things differently.

'Oh no Naruto and Sasuke's magnificent flames of youth seem to be diluted. Do not fret my friends, I shall save thee,' Lee thought valiantly.

Moka who was looking directly at Naruto was having an internal conversation with herself that was unknowingly being over heard by her other self.

'Who is that girl? I recognize her but what is she to Naruto?' Moka thought while glancing at Kurumu who gave a victorious smirk.

Naruto felt his control start to return so he could now slightly move his fingers while Sasuke could almost freely move his body.

'Hang on Moka, I'm almost free then I can apologize to you.' Naruto thought with unbridled determination.

Sasuke almost had full control but for some reason his body didn't want to not be under Kurumu's influence. Her very being just dominated his mind.

'Almost free but why does it feel like a hollow victory. Why can't I stop thinking about her curves even though she isn't touching me? This isn't possible, me the ice king falling for a girl who seduces men. What's worse; I actually want her to charm me and then we can screw for the rest of eternity… no get a grip Sasuke. She must still be controlling me, yeah that's it. It won't work thought I'm almost there,' Sasuke thought while his horn buds started growing and a miniature pair of spruce looking wings started to grow from his back. His tail also tried to grow as he regain near complete control.

Kurumu who was sitting in the back knew her time was up but for a strange reason Sasuke kept dominating her mind.

'No way had I just felt Naruto break free and I can feel his strong feelings for Moka laced in his energy. Yet when Sasuke broke free his intent was not readable, what is this? Why can't I understand him? Why can't I stop thinking about him, why is my heart beating at the thought of being with him every moment,' Kurumu thought while looking at Sasuke.

'No matter getting those thoughts out my head I need to get back into the game. Any who, Moka… henh she's looking at me. I am so winning this, now I just need to issue the final blow and then operation XXX can begin.' Kurumu thought with an evil glint in her eye.

The bell soon rang and Ms. Nekonome released the class. Naruto and Sasuke both sat still before energy poured from them and they both turned to where Kurumu and Moka were sitting. When they did turn they only saw two empty seats and knew something was about to go down. They both just looked at each other before nodding and running out the room.

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka angrily poked two holes in her drink can with a can opener and the started to hastily drink her tomato juice.

'Jerk, I can't believe he was flirting with her like that.' she thought while continuing to drink her juice. Her eyes were closed until she heard the annoying voice of Kurumu address her.

"So you really must be a vampire then! People just keep saying it so it must be true," Kurumu said as she sat on the stair case rails.

She soon hopped down and started walking in circles around Moka.

"Dude did you just see that!" a random said.

"Yeah they were so white," another chimed in.

"I sense tension bro, let's stay for a while," generic number fifty seven said.

"You see little Ms. Akashiya I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu said while walking with swaying hips. Moka looked confused before voicing her opinion.

"A declaration of war? About what?" Moka said with an innocent confused face.

"Yeah, see I've got this big plan but you keep getting in the way Moka Akashiya." the succubus child said causing a little crowd to form.

"What plan?" Moka asked even more confused.

"My plan was simple. It's called the Yokai academy master harem plan and I was going to have every guy in the school after my tail. It was working fantabulously until you came along," Kurumu.

Everyone in the hall deadpanned even the newly arriving Naruto and Sasuke who both just looked annoyed.

'Man I've heard my share of master plans but this one takes the cake,' Moka thought.

'Ok this chick is weird. I thought Obito was the only one this stupid, with his eye of the moon plan. It seems Kurumu's elevators aren't going all the way to the top either,' Naruto thought while sweat dropping.

'Such a dumb plan. I mean come on why hypnotize every guy when you could just have me, the best option in the school not to mention that option has a crush on you,' Sasuke thought before immediately blanching at his own treasonous thoughts.

"I just don't get it. How could I a succubus not bewitch a man and then it hit me. You were in the way and I plan to rectify that right now," Kurumu said while preparing to get into a battle stance. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and rushed to Moka's side while Sasuke appeared before him while feeling his emotions grow.

"Moka! Moka wait I have something I need to say to you. Listen Moka I…" Kurumu cut Naruto off by stepping in front of him and then looking directly in his eye.

"Oh Naruto kun I don't need your help to deal with the bad girl. You just step back and let me handle this ok," Kurumu said causing Naruto to agree with her in a zombie like state.

'No Naruto,' Moka thought while Sasuke tried to spring into action. "Stand aside succubus!" Sasuke yelled while his horns started to protrude from his hair and were now slightly visible. He had two mini wings also but this all meant nothing as Kurumu just stopped him with her charm. Sasuke immediately halted his assault but then his eye turned into its Mangekyou form and he looked Kurumu in her eye.

'Here have a taste of your own medicine,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke used his charm reflection ability for the first time and then he quickly changed charm into the Tsukuyomi. Kurumu appeared bound to a bed S&M style and Sasuke appeared behind her with no clothes on. He smacked her ass once and then another Kurumu appeared. This happened nine more times making ten Kurumu's appear until they all disappeared leaving just one Kurumu and twenty one Sasuke's.

"Well now, only fifty nine seconds, fifty nine minutes, and seventy one hours to go!" Sasuke exclaimed making Kurumu moan in pain and pleasure.

Kurumu and Sasuke soon appeared in the real world and Kurumu was slightly stunned while Sasuke was huffing after using his Tsukuyomi on Kurumu. This paralysis on Kurumu wouldn't last as eventually she blinked before smirking with lust filled eyes at Sasuke. He was now defenseless as he just used the majority of his chakra to hit her with his technique so when she charmed him he immediately went under her spell.

"Naruto-kun… Sasuke-san, get away from her! She's trying to trick you both," Moka tried to reason with the slaves but nothing would work as neither boy would snap out of their daze.

'**Damn that succubus she got them good. I can't help Moka but I can help Naruto, I can make the future love charms delay but then I won't be of any help later,' Kurama thought while pushing his Yokai through Naruto's body to delay any more spells.**

Kurumu who was eating up the attention around her so she leaned into Naruto knowing it would get a reaction out of Moka. She then smelt something different about both Naruto and Sasuke and she tried to make Moka seem like a bad person.

"You know Naruto does really smell good, almost like a human. That would explain why you hang around him, he really is just your breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Kurumu said with Moka looking wide eyed. A few trace tears formed around the corners of her eyes and Naruto looked at them while feeling his energy start to boil over.

"That's not true… it's not!" Moka cried out with the tears getting larger.

"Yes it is, the only reason you are even my friend is because you want to suck my blood," Naruto said with a hypnotized voice.

Moka now looked embarrassed and hurt but now the tears started dripping from her beautiful face. She soon cried out and turned to run away. 'NOOOO!' Naruto yelled in his mind while feeling his own kitsune Yokai start swirling. His blonde hair got a flame like appearance and his whisker marks became extremely pronounced. He tried to run after her but Kurumu just wouldn't relent.

"Oh and where do you think you're going sugar muffin. You, Sasuke and I are all going somewhere private so that the ritual can begin and you will be mine forever," Kurumu said while tugging on Naruto's arm. His body actually resisted her charms and Kurumu became irritated so she kept planting multiple ones until eventually she just decided to stab him quickly with her tail.

Naruto soon fell under Kurumu's charm and lost his will to fight making his Yokai stop and then he followed Kurumu into the nurse's office with Sasuke.

* * *

(Lee)

Lee was currently training in his own personal spot that he found a few days ago. Right now he was going ten thousand pushups and he was currently on the nine thousands.

"Nine thousand ninety eight, nine thousand ninety nine, and ten thousand!" Lee yelled pushing the last three of his set out. He soon stopped to notice that he was slightly winded and he was barely sore.

'Strange so this is the sage like properties of sage mode. I wonder, if I feel like this now then what would happen if I tried the gates,' Lee thought before looking left and then right. When he was sure the coast was clear he crouched low and without any difficulty he opened the first three gates in barely three seconds.

'Gate of opening open! Gate of rest open! Gate of life open!' Lee thought while his energy violently surged with a fierce blue intensity.

'Wow, I did that and felt absolutely no strain, let's see how far I can go,' Lee thought not knowing exactly how far his experiment would go.

'Ok fourth gate, gate of pain open! Next gate of closing open! I can still go on, sixth gate, gate of joy open!' Lee thought feel only a basic pull that told him he was expending energy. Other than that he felt absolutely no pain nor strain from his effort.

"And I can keep going seventh gate, gate of shock open!" Lee's chakra now tripled in mass and it turned bright green while his body actually felt like it was normal.

'No way, I feel as if I can open the eighth gate and not suffer any bad after effects.' Lee thought while hearing a voice in his mind.

'_That is because you won't. If you haven't noticed that isn't chakra pouring from you; it's Yokai and as such you won't get any of the chakra side effects from opening any of the gates. They only effect Yokai has is that if used by the person who it didn't originate Yokai can harm,' the voice said making Lee lose any self-doubt._

"OK then here goes!" Lee yelled pressing the area above his heart with his thumb causing enormous amounts of Yokai to pour out of him. His blood actually formed a mist around him and his hair caught on fire form the energy surging from it. "Eight gate, gate of death open!" Lee commanded and soon his aura became that of an A class monster.

'No way, I don't really feel anything,' Lee thought while seemingly teleporting to a nearby tree. In actuality it was his pure speed, evident by the trail of fire and burnt grass left behind him.

Lee then observed his body and saw that every now and then his muscles would twitch while his energy poured in waves. Lee after seeing no point to stay in his powered up state powered down and then dropped while panting a bit.

'Ok so Yokai has great regenerative powers and sage Yokai only serves to enhance that to where I don't die from the stress of the eighth gate. It seems that in this world sage Yokai makes us chakra sensitive people more durable, but the draw backs are noticeable,' Lee thought while observing his own arm which was now fur covered and noticing he had a patch of flames on his butt.

'My monster form, it is supposedly a new one but why does it feel that it is a rip off of another world,' Lee thought while making a boy with a red hat and blue jacket sneeze from very far away.

* * *

(Nurses Office)

Sasuke was starting to come too and he immediately noticed that Naruto was in the bed next to him with some rope ensnaring his arms and legs. Sasuke looked surprised before trying to move his own legs only to discover that the same rope was on him. 'And knowing my capturer would know we have exceptional strength this rope must be enchanted or sell bound,' Sasuke thought. He was soon thrown from his musings when he heard a voice he came to get used to.

"Wow mom was right about you, you are a tough one. You were supposed to awaken for another ten minutes, this just proves that we should be together," a voice beside Sasuke said. Sasuke's vision darted over to the right of him and he soon saw Kurumu panting hotly before mounting him.

"Why, why do all of this? What do you gain from Naruto, why is he even in this?" Sasuke asked while Kurumu frowned.

"Easy, I wanted to get back at Moka and he was the easiest way." Kurumu responded quickly.

"And that's it. Now what will you do to him? I know all about the succubae powers seeing as I have acquired my own incubate powers," Sasuke said while looking Kurumu directly in the eye.

"Sweetie you're a few years too early to try and charm me but that was a nice try so I will humor you. After I permanently charm you your friend is next. Since he likes Moka then the mating ritual will most likely kill him but I'm sure you won't die." Kurumu said as if Sasuke's survival made the situation better. Sasuke glared at the girl before trying to reason with her once more.

"You don't seem like the type to do something like this. I should know, I've been there and done that. Do what you will to me for I can take it but leave Naruto out of it," Sasuke said while defending his friend.

"Oh no you see when he wakes up and I charm him he is as good as mine forever, or at least until he dies," Kurumu added as an afterthought.

'No it doesn't make sense. She obviously wants nothing to do with Naruto so why go so far. It's almost like someone else is at work here,' Sasuke thought while sensing Naruto start to awaken. The raven haired boy fought furiously until he decided to stop and analyze the problem.

'Ok calm down; think… she doesn't really care for Naruto and yet she is doing this to get back at Moka, making me the consolation prize. Struggling won't help here so I guess I should let this play out,' Sasuke analyzed as he suddenly saw Kurumu start to lean in closer to his face.

'Sasuke,' Naruto thought disoriented. He had just awoken from a conversation with Kyuubi only to find out that his best friend was about to become a permanent slave to a succubus/

"And now Sasuke-kun be mine forever," Kurumu said while kissing Sasuke on the lips. Naruto who knew what this meant screamed in fear.

"Noo! Sasuke pull back now," Naruto yelled seeing his friend in trouble. Sasuke meanwhile was in euphoria, to him nothing else mattered. Not Naruto, not his own safety, not even his friends. He was just content but suddenly his vision of happiness was abruptly ended when he saw a pale white man with green eyes, a black leathery tail, and black wings appear before him.

'_I will not allow my future foe to fall like this. You are an incubus and one of the mightiest of them all. Said to not have charmed a single girl intentionally and yet you get many offers only to turn them down for one girl. You are Sasuke and you are much better than this,' the man with the strange mask on his head said._

Sasuke soon felt his will return and soon reality came back to him. He was no longer under Kurumu's control, now he was free and now he would save his friends.

'_Remember my name boy. I am Uluquiorra and we shall formally meet later,' the now identified voice said causing Sasuke to smirk._

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka sat with a depressed look on her face as she held her head into her knees.

"Naruto… was she right? Am I only you're friend for your blood?" Moka asked herself before letting another loose tear fall.

"I just don't know what to think anymore," she admitted before putting her head in her knees and crying.

'**You don't have time to mope,'** a voice said to Moka making her look up unexpectantly. The Rosario on her chest glowed bright red and the slit eye on it thinned out.

'**Naruto has fallen prey to the succubus magic, a rather irksome ability called love charm. He is basically now a slave to her in all but the name,' **the voice of Ura Moka said to Omote Moka.

The pink haired Moka we all know looked down at the rosary in shock and felt her surprise grow.

"You're talking to me… through the rosary." Moka said.

'**Listen up, when a man is kissed by a succubus they become their slave for all eternity. There are only two ways to stop this one I'm not entirely sure of and the second is to already love the succubus. Naruto may fall into the first category but you still need to hurry, or the succubus will harm him when she finds out,' **Ura said causing Omote to look even more shocked.

'Oh now,' Omote thought to herself.

"**You must hurry!"** Ura said causing Omote Moka's resolve to increase tenfold.

"I have to find them. Please let this work!" Omote yelled while closing her eyes and tracing the energy residue of Naruto's blood. She soon felt his energy and snapped her eyes open before running off.

'Please let me make it in time,' Moka thought while running off.

* * *

(With Naruto, Sasuke and Kurumu)

Kurumu pulled back from Sasuke and saw that the boy had his hair shadowing over his eyes. She smirked thinking she had a new slave so now she walked over to Naruto.

'Don't worry Sasuke-kun. In time you will genuinely come to love me and then we will live forever, surviving off of each other's love. I don't care if the elders say it is forbidden,' Kurumu thought while walking over to Naruto. Naruto glared at Kurumu before noticing an anomaly in Sasuke's chakra.

'Hmm, something's different with him. He doesn't seem like he is under her spell. Are you still there Sasuke,' Naruto thought while continuing to glare at his blue haired capturer.

"Well Naruto, it's been fun but now it's over. I can only offer my apology that such a fine man will die from our mating, but know that lord Uluquiorra commands it," she said while mounting Naruto.

'Huh, who is Uluquiorra?" Naruto thought seeing the girl close in on him. 'Well this is it,' he continued while closing his eyes.

Right as Kurumu was going to go in for the finisher she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a pair of purple velvet like wings enclose around her. She then felt a tail wrap around her legs and see saw raven hair droop down from behind her. 'No way, impossible… I charmed him,' she thought seeing Sasuke behind her.

Naruto opened his eyes after a few seconds and saw Kurumu wrapped in a purple winged cocoon that had a tuff of greying raven hair. He then looked to where Sasuke was only to see him missing so he put two and two together. 'No way, he really is an incubus, but those aren't succubus horns. And why do I feel something else lurking in this Yokai?' Naruto thought.

"Kurumu, you don't need the loser in front of you when you got me. Come on and let's finish this," Sasuke said while opening his wings and showing everyone his ripped blazer that used to hide a Greek Adonis physique. In the very center of his chest was a crest of sorts and his arms were buffed up. Two metallic like claws were present on his arms.

'So this is the result of mixing both of my forms. My succubus form is obvious but the horns are wrong, this must be the horns of that other form,' Sasuke thought while seeing his curse mark fully spread over his body.

"Impossible, I… I charmed you. How did you get free, why resist me," Kurumu cried out while pushing Sasuke away.

"No wait listen I…," Sasuke never got to finish as Kurumu continued her rant.

"No, I don't want to hear your lies. Mother said there was no known way to get out of that last charm so how is you free. Why would you even want to be, I was going to give you my body. I practically threw myself all over you and this is what I get. Some of the things I did were flat embarrassing, so if you really resist me this much then I'll just end you and everything connected to you," Kurumu yelled brandishing a pair of red knife like claws. A pair of wings similar to Sasuke's burst from her back and a tail as well.

Sasuke looked stunned before making his other half recede causing his buff body to return to its lithe form. He then grew a pair of razor sharp black nails and blocked Kurumu's vertical slash towards him. Right as they clashed Moka ran into the room and looked to the two cubbae who were creating sparks from their clash.

"Kurumu calm down, you don't understand, I…" Sasuke once again was cut off as Kurumu pushed harder against him.

"No shut up, I'm through with you. Just be quiet and die!" Kurumu yelled with Sasuke fighting back. His Yokai fluctuated rapidly almost nearly ending the transformation at a critical time but thankfully he had a bit more control than Naruto did.

"Moka, help Sasuke before it's too late!" Naruto yelled to the vampire seeing that she was free at the moment. Moka heard him and slammed right into Kurumu causing the succubus to fly out the window at a rapid velocity. Naruto and Sasuke went jaw dropped at the girl's strength but didn't comment.

Sasuke went up to Naruto and brought his claws down easily slicing through the rope binding our blonde hero. Naruto immediately jumped up and Sasuke knew he needed to talk to Kurumu so he flew out the window. Right as he did Kurumu fiercely flew past him and snagged Naruto in a choke hold with her tail before trying to fly off.

Moka thought quickly so she latched onto Naruto while he was still in the room and flew out the window with him. Kurumu could barely hold the weight of the 145 pound Naruto so when Moka was added she was forced to drop her load. Naruto and Moka went sailing down from the sky but Sasuke soon appeared and caught the two before gently dropping them onto the ground.

Sasuke then tried to fly back up but his Yokai connection fluctuated again causing his wings to recede so he plummeted from thirty meters in the air. Naruto jumped and caught him knowing the Uchiha hadn't the strength to even move and the two ninja landed before Naruto proceeded to set Sasuke down.

Kurumu soon appeared and her talons lengthened even more which honestly scared the crap out of Naruto.

"Excellent, now I get to kill the lot of you. Just stay still," she commanded before laughing maniacally. Kurumu flew in at speeds quicker than the speed of light giving Naruto and Sasuke little to no time to react. Moka being a monster was born able to fight at high speeds so when Kurumu zipped in she immediately slapped Sasuke down and pulled Naruto down with her.

'Damn she is so fast. I have to be in my kitsune battle form to see that speed, let alone match it. I imagine Sasuke with his Sharingan would have a slightly difficult time trying to follow that,' Naruto thought.

Kurumu flew past the three teenagers and then zipped upward all in the span of a nano-second. The trees she flew by were all cut clean through causing the tops to fall off.

"Oh my god, she cut through those tree's like butter. I can only do something like that with wing chakra, just how sharp are those nails?" Naruto observed. Moka got up and looked to Naruto and then Sasuke before concentrating back on Naruto.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Moka asked fearing for Naruto's safety; after all he told her he was 'human'. Naruto looked to her and smiled.

"No I'm fine," Naruto responded causing the girl to smile back.

"Thank the heavens you're ok; if you weren't I don't know what I would have done," Moka admitted to Naruto. The blond blushed at her words before observing the pinkette.

"Moka," Naruto said while looking over to Sasuke and seeing the Uchiha start to resist the pain he was in.

"If we don't do something quick then we are both going to get killed," the vampiress stated making Naruto look to her worried. "My rosary… hurry, please pull it off," the girl asked and Naruto nodded before reaching for the necklace. He grabbed the object in question and gave it the same gentle pull he did a few days ago. Unlike before it didn't snap off so he started tugging harder.

"Damn it, this thing won't budge. Why won't it some off, it easily did the other day," Naruto said while stopping to take a break.

Kurumu soon appeared and took light of the situation. Neither Naruto nor Moka saw her appearance in time but Sasuke who did moved and took the blow for them with the help of his Sharingan. Kurumu quickly removed the knives from the Uchiha's impaled stomach and felt a pang of hurt wash over her before she continued upward and flew away.

Sasuke spat out a glob of blood before addressing Naruto and Moka.

"Dobe, you better not die. Try to reason with Kurumu before you defeat her though, tell her… I'm… sorry," Sasuke said with fading consciousness. Naruto held his friend in sadness before glaring at Kurumu.

The girl came back for a second assault and this time she appeared to be moving slower than usual. Obliviously hurting Sasuke had hurt her and she had not meant to hit him. She soon pushed her feelings aside and got serious again; she never noticed a purple trail of energy going from her to Sasuke.

"Well, well Moka, I guess that bull about you being a scary vamp was just talk. If you were a vampire you could have easily fought me off but since you're not you and little Naruto are going to die!" Kurumu declared while coming in for the kill.

Moka cried before hugging Naruto with all her might.

"No! You can kill me but please spare him!" Moka yelled while caressing Naruto lovingly.

Kurumu scoffed before yelling back to Moka.

"Are you seriously prepared to go that far, I mean come on he's just your food!" the succubus yelled.

"He's not!" Moka retorted. Kurumu looked shocked as Moka continued her words of endearment. "I'm not doing this because of his blood, it's because I care for him. Naruto is the world to me, he is the first friend I've ever had and I'll gladly die for him!" Moka declared shocking both Naruto and Kurumu.

Kurumu then quickly got angry and swooped right in to kill Naruto. Naruto himself was still mulling over what Moka said.

"What the hell is going on with all this stupid friend shit? There is only one use for men and that's as slaves!" the succubus argued to Moka and Naruto.

Naruto was still hugging Moka as he thought over her words. 'I feel for Moka the same way that she feels for me.' Naruto thought.

"So I'll gladly die for her as well!" Naruto yelled yanking Moka's Rosario off and turning to take the full brunt of the attack from Kurumu. The succubus impaled Naruto sending him flying backwards into a tree just as a heavily oppressing aura came down full force on her.

The succubus was pushed backwards from Moka as the light around her pulsed.

"What is this," she said feeling true fear.

The sky and scenery visibly darkened and the water which was red soon turned purple. The moon which wasn't supposed to be out come up full and red and bats rained down from the skies. The bats entered Moka's body and soon a transformation commenced.

_When the rosary seal above her breasts is removed, Moka's innocent-self vanishes. And her inner vampire awakens._

Moka's but grew 3 inches bigger as she slightly grew taller. Next her bust size gained 2 sizes more and her shoulders broadened slightly. Her hair turned pure silver and her green eyes turned blood red and slight, but most of all her fangs grew an inch thicker and 2 inches longer. The new Moka gave a kick and was surrounded by the wall of bats. The bats soon flew off and Moka stood tall and strong.

Moka's inner vampire Ura suddenly appeared and she looked extremely pissed at Kurumu.

"Sorry to keep you waiting peasant but now I'm here and for piercing the blond one you will suffer," Moka said while her aura almost literally blasted Kurumu out of the sky. "Now come down here and have a taste of true fear, little Ms. Succubus," Moka commanded and Kurumu visibly scowled.

"No, I won't lose to you, not here and not now. I'm on a very important mission, I will find my destined one, my race will not die out!" Kurumu declared causing Moka to scoff and Naruto who was quickly losing consciousness to think over her words.

'So that's why she did it, Sasuke you bastard this screams your fault,' Naruto thought before losing consciousness and joining Sasuke in dreamland.

Kurumu charged at Moka and swung her claws down quickly but Moka easily dodged. The blue haired girl swung again but once again Moka appeared to be superior as she glared at the succubus.

"You fought me, over a man who I don't even like. This was your reason, you fought me over Sasuke seriously. I am going to kill you where you stand, now see firsthand the true power of an S class super elite warrior monster," Moka said while grabbing Kurumu's tail. She swung the girl into the air and as Kurumu fell Moka delivered a vicious kick to Kurumu's midsection, causing the girl to fly into several trees before hitting one and stopping with back breaking force.

The succubus got all the air in her knocked out of her system so she was forced to take a deep breath. When she finally did get her air back she tried to apologize to Moka.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop I promise." Kurumu muttered but Moka stalked forward, her aura bathed the poor girl in a sea of fear.

"I have no guarantee of that so to be safe I'm going to tear them off, your wings and your tail that is," Moka declared. "No please! Don't do that!" Kurumu cried out in terror as Moka reached her hand out to grab the girl's tail.

Right as Moka's arm was an inch from Kurumu's tail she could make it progress forward no further. When she looked up she saw an orange flame fading from the hand that was holding hers and behind it was another person. She looked up even further and saw Sasuke with his wings protectively shielding Kurumu and Naruto holding her arm to stop the attack. Both of their eyes were shadowed by their hair.

"What are you doing?" Moka demanded but neither boy answered. Naruto was just shaking while Sasuke was hastily breathing.

"Step aside now," Moka demanded again but still neither boy answered worrying her.

Moka just observed Naruto before squatting down to get a view of his face from under his hair. What she saw made her go wide eyed before she scowled and snatched the Rosario out of the blond's left hand.

Kurumu looked confused before she saw Moka address her.

"You are extremely lucky today, had NARUTO not stopped me I would have harmed you even more than I did. Don't do this again," Moka said before putting the rosary back on and slowly falling forward. Naruto caught the girl and then carried her bridal style away from the scene. His walking was extremely slow and it looked as if it was taking all his effort to walk away.

Kurumu stopped thinking when she saw Sasuke kneel down and pick her up before walking away at the same pace Naruto was. The succubus looked worried as neither boy said nothing so she looked up and saw that Sasuke's eyes were completely white, no pupil was present.

Kurumu immediately hugged Sasuke and cried into his chest while apologizing. Her charm had just now saved her and set into effect; right as the two boys went unconscious.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto. I'm so sorry," Kurumu said while holding Sasuke's limping body.

'That's why the final charm didn't work. He already had strong feelings for me, not to mention he was fighting his natural incubus resistance. Sasuke I promise I'm going to make it up to you, even if it is forbidden,' Kurumu thought.

* * *

(With Gaara)

Gaara was currently meditating on a cliff side which was causing a bunch of sand globules to levitate around him.

'I sense that Naruto's little lover spout is over and he is taking his friends to the infirmary. I need to go remind him about getting the stuff soon, I'm tired of having to meditate for three hours just so I don't forcibly transform,' Gaara thought while commanding the mask of white sand that formed over his face to recede. (AN: the mask is basically ichigo's mask since I won't put ichigo in the story. Gaara just took his appearance)

The white mask just broke apart before falling to the ground. Gaara's eyes soon snapped open as he felt a chill run down his spin and soon he felt the moisture in the air rise.

"So you must be new here. I came here yesterday and declared this as my quiet place so you must be new," a voice behind Gaara said causing the sand trustee to turn around. When he did he immediately saw one of the most beautiful girls in the school standing behind him. He was captivated by her brilliant bluish, purplish eyes. Her purple long hair just accented her soft features and she had a lollipop stuck in her mouth.

"Oh…uhhh.. well I guess.. i-I'll move," Gaara stuttered out with a blush on his face. The girl gave a light laugh before stopping Gaara with a hand.

"Oh no you can stay, you don't mind if I join you, do you?" the girl said making Gaara shake his head. The girl gave a double eye smile and then sat down right next to Gaara.

Gaara remembered something from a cheesy movie so he decided to try it on the girl.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The water I mean," Gaara said looking at said girl. She just turned and eye smiled again before touching his hand causing the red head to get a chill form the touch.

"Seriously, that line is so over used." the girl playfully commented making Gaara blush from embarrassment. "I like it," she added on making Gaara stumble before smiling madly.

"Well then, Ms." Gaara left his sentence for the girl to introduce herself. "Mizore," she said causing Gaara to smile at the beauty of her name. "Well then Mizore-san would you care to go get ginner with me tonight," Gaara continued.

The girl just smirked before looking around.

"Geese first day and I'm already getting hit on. Uh sure I'll go get dinner with you," Mizore said making Gaara jump in the air in victory. He then saw Mizore's playful expression before he stopped acting so childish and he soon went back to being stoic. The girl this time laughed at his quick change of character before standing up and holding her hand out. Seeing this action Gaara took it and the girl pulled him up.

"Well then," "Gaara," "Well then Gaara, it was fun meeting you, I'll see you tonight. You know something, you're pretty cute," Mizore said making Gaara blush madly. She then blew an air kiss at him and ice lips floated over to Gaara before touching his face and leaving a red frost bite mark on him.

She turned and walked away before waving at him and then all of a sudden she just vanished like an experienced jounin. Gaara couldn't get her out of his mind so when she vanished he held a hand up to his face and examined where he felt the frost burn on his cheek.

"Damn, even though she was physically cold she's hot," Gaara thought before falling to the ground and sinking into, making sand form a bed under him.

"Mizore huh. Well now this day just got interesting," Gaara thought.

* * *

(With Konohamaru) (**AN: This Part really did happen my freshman year**)

Konohamaru had just left second period biology with Mr. Sanders and he scoffed at the amount of work the man gave.

"Damn it Kenji was right, I should have changed my schedule when I had the chance. Crazy ass teacher gave a freaking twenty five page paper on macromolecules and wants it the next period. Absolute madness," Konohamaru ranted while stomping down the hall way.

As he was walking he soon caught a glimpse of a familiar hat and cape so he swerved to the left and followed the girl.

"Hey, excuse me!" Konohamaru called out to the girl but she didn't turn around. 'Dammit, what was her name, oh yeah Yokari right?' Konohamaru thought.

He went up to her and turned her shoulder around while 'addressing' her by her 'name'.

"Hey, excuse me are you Yokari Senju," Konohamaru asked while seeing the girl look at him stupidly. Her books fell to the floor and Konohamaru knew he was going to get punched. She just went red and then kicked him where it hurts before allowing him to fall to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Why did you do that? Damn you boy," Yukari yelled making Konohamaru roll in even more pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouchie!" Konohamaru grunted while shakily standing to meet Yokari.

"Now what do you want?" the girl said grouchily yet Konohamaru had a suspicion she wasn't entirely mad at him. "Hey Yokari," he grunted out but the girl flicked him in the head and shook her head.

"OK, one my name is Yukari. Say it with me YU-KA-RI!" she enunciated for the boy but he just deflated.

"I'm sorry, now Yukari can I ask you a question," he said still feeling the phantom pain of the girls kick to his jewels. "You just did," she smartly said making the fourteen tear olds glare at each other. Miniature sparks came from their eyes before Konohamaru just gave up seeing Yukari wasn't going to relent.

"Ok, so Yukari did you leave me this pendant and costume this morning," Konohamaru said taking the magician rune out. Yukari instantly went wide eyed and inspected the rune before staring at Konohamaru in genuine surprise.

'No way, this is the seal of the Yami- Maho magician clan. How did he get it, who is he?' Yukari thought instantly recognizing the inscription of the rune.

"Uh, ok uhh," "Konohamaru," "Ok Konohamaru no I did not leave this with you, where did you get this from?" she said causing the Sarutobi child to deflate. 'Back to square one, but might as well show her clues so I can get answers,' he thought to his self.

"Uh, well you see this note was tied to it along with the rune and here is the outfit," Konohamaru said while pressing the rune causing the Dark Magician gear to appear over him and his eyes to get two Egyptian royalty lines under them. The note from this morning was sitting in his hands as he showed it to Yukari.

Yukari was shocked at his appearance and instantly recognized the armor.

'That belonged to Mahad the first and strongest Dark Magician. It was said that his brother Joey took that design and made his own armor and he became the Sorcerer of Dark Magic,' Yukari thought having a witch orgasm from the magic apparel.

She then looked at the paper in his hands and snatched it from him while reading it.

_Signed sincerely _

_Y.S._

"Oh my god this is her, it's her signature!" Yukari yelled making Konohamaru look worried.

"Who is it, who gave me the stuff?" he asked hoping he got an answer for what he needed.

"There is no doubt about the genuineness of this signature. This is definitely the magic god's hand writing, this suit came from the Yokai Shinsei (Divine Demon)," Yukari said making Konohamaru look at her in surprise. "So this means that the scrolls are true. You came back, we always knew you would," Yukari exclaimed making Konohamaru now look confused. He liked the hug but he needed to get something straight.

"Wait what, what do you mean come back? I was never here," Konohamaru said making the girl go wide eyed.

"Wait but aren't you Mahad Skywalker. Didn't you come from Egypt to teach the new generation of magic users how to transcribe the ten thousand scrolls of Wizaka?" Yukari said disappointedly. Konohamaru looked down before deciding to tell the girl the truth.

"No, I'm not Yukari. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi but I did have a best friend by the name of Mahad but he died. He did say something about bequeathing some scepter of was but I don't understand anything. Till recently I've just been having dreams about seeing him in this armor and how I kept casting these strange spells that look like that rune," Konohamaru said making Yukari look at him with expectance.

"You… you are but how? It can't be, there's no way the master of all magic chose you, a piss poor child to handle the role of the Dark Magician. You probably can't even do magic," she said throwing the letter and seal down and running away.

"Yukari wait I," he never got to finish as the girl had already vanished.

'Huh, way to go kono, you sure butchered that up. Now she thinks I'm a loser, that was my only ticket to finding out what's going on with me and I effed it up big time,' Konohamaru thought sadly. He picks the rune up and sadly starts to walk away but he heard a whisper and saw purple smoke appear behind him.

'_Do not fret my warrior for you shall now hold the mightiest weapon of them all. Powered by fierce love the scepter of was is now yours to wield, just remember never give up and it shall serve you well,' the voice said making Konohamaru look behind him._ As he turned around he saw a green staff levitating behind him and he slowly went up to it and grabbed it.

'_Konohamaru I live through you, wear my armor and cast my spells with pride for you are now,' the voice of Mahad said._

"The Dark Magician," Konohamaru, and Mahad said in unison. He grabbed the staff and as he touched it a purple aura of pure energy flew from him and instantly he knew ten thousand things plus more that he didn't previously know.

From two lockers away Konohamaru never saw Yukari who had run away was actually peeking at him from her hiding spot.

'I knew he'd return,' she thought before starting to walk away. A smile was present on her child like face.

* * *

(The next day with Naruto and Moka)

"And you say that Ura chan spoke to you yesterday," Naruto said looking at Moka as they walked through the woods.

"Yeah, it's weird but right after I left she started talking and told me everything," Moka said making Naruto think cognitively. "Hmm," he muttered.

"Well then I don't really know how to respond but I'm sure the other Moka cares a lot for you and me. That much is clear, because every time I see her she always has a protective and territorial aura around her," Naruto said. 'She may not say it, but you and I, we are friends aren't we Ura,' Naruto thought.

"So since we have established this, if you both want to suck my blood, fine by me, but first please ask," Naruto said while Moka beamed with happiness.

"Naruto," Moka said lovingly.

"Oh, and I really want to apologize about yesterday." Naruto said but Moka shook her head telling him it was fine.

"Moka," Naruto thought.

"Naruto," Moka thought.

The two were about to go in close to each other when an interesting conversation caught their ears.

"No, I'm just saying that most guys would agree that ass is more preferable then tits but tits are still very sought after," the voice of Sasuke argued. Naruto and Moka dead panned before both dodging quickly as said person came flying past them.

"Jerk, you're just being that way because I won't let you touch my ass yet! You may be good, but you aren't that good," the voice of Kurumu yelled coming right after Sasuke. Naruto and Moka both sweat dropped as Sasuke was violently shaken back and forth by Kurumu who was now sitting on his lap.

"Ahem," Naruto grunted making Kurumu stop and turn to Naruto and Moka.

"Oh high Naruto, high Moka, tell Sasuke that tits are the greatest," Kurumu said while giving Sasuke a mouth full of her vivacious breasts. The incubus/ unknown other hybrid couldn't formulate words as he lacked the necessary oxygen to do so. Kurumu just smirked at the starburst colored duo's reaction before stopping and standing up with a seriousness around her.

Sasuke went limp on the ground and Naruto and Moka both looked confused at Kurumu's sudden directness. They were even more surprised when the girl bowed on the floor at Moka's feet and started begging for forgiveness.

"Moka, Naruto please forgive me for yesterday, I am truly sorry I put you both through that," Kurumu said while Naruto waved her off and Moka looked concerned before accepting the apology. Sasuke who was previously knocked out on the ground stood up and then asked Kurumu a question.

"Speaking of which, Kurumu what was that about yesterday?" Sasuke said appearing next to Naruto. Naruto gave a look that seemed like he was eating a sandwich made of sand and he just stared at Sasuke.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. As stated by the former king of all succubus and incubus alike all succubae must find a destined one by the age of twenty or they will die. If it isn't the destined one then it won't work," Kurumu admitted while Naruto saw where the conversation was going.

"So who is this king and why have you stopped seducing men," Sasuke asked while Naruto put his knowledge together and found the answer.

"And here I thought you knew all of our powers. Don't you remember silly, when a succubus or an incubus finds their destined one then they devote themselves entirely to that person and stop seducing everyone. Haven't you noticed it yet, haven't you noticed that you haven't tried to seduce a single girl yet, or that I am not currently trying to seduce Naruto," Kurumu said just as Naruto got the answer and Sasuke looked slightly confused. Moka was at the tip of the answer but she still didn't know.

"Sasuke, it's because Kurumu and you are each other's destined ones, but now that that is out of the way… Kurumu what was the name of this king," Naruto asked as he felt Kurama stir in him. Soon both he and Sasuke looked confused before taking in her silence.

"His name was," Kurumu stopped suddenly before continuing.

"**Uluquiorra Cifer, first incubus king and rumored to be part vampire and part kitsune,"** Kurumu and Kurama said together making Naruto and Moka go wide eyed while Sasuke remembered the name from yesterday.

'So then he was like I am becoming, yet he wasn't either,' Naruto thought before calming down.

"**Oh kid the things I knew would blow your mind out. Just remember you and I are not the only cross species vampires, some created entirely new species like the succubus and incubus, and some are like you and I. I know one who you are going to have to look out for though, but until then I will try my best to protect you," Kurama said while Naruto just went silent.**

'That name, he is the one who contacted me yesterday and yet, from the verb tense Kurumu used he must be deceased. I wonder why he called me of all people,' Sasuke thought before looking up to the skies. Naruto followed suite but he was having a different internal dialogue.

'One thing certainly is for sure. The future is uncertain but I know love is in mine. Maybe I can look to the skies and get my hope from Moka, but until then,' Naruto stopped thinking as Moka nuzzled his neck.

The girl took a sniff and her face turned red.

"Oh Naruto, I can't hold it, I need some now," Moka cried out before bearing her fangs.

She bit Naruto and he just looked surprised before holding her.

"I'll make sure to protect and serve both of you… Moka-chans," Naruto said silently to his self but only Sasuke heard it. This made the Uchiha smirk before walking over to Kurumu and then the two of them walked to school.

* * *

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Yokai Adventures**

**Naruto and Moka have had a whole month together, Konohamaru and Yukari as well, and the same with Gaara and Mizore but now it is report card time not to mention the home coming football game is just one week away. There is more danger like club meetings and a new lacrosse team. Can Naruto and co survive their adventure and a half at Yokai Academy, will the blond ever go get the stuff he needs to help his friends.**

**Tune in next time on Naruto Yokai Adventures **


End file.
